The Currently Untitled KND Project
by Signy
Summary: A little bit of action, a lot of romance and a ton of hugs lead the KND through some interesting adventures WK AN HM [Complete as of now]
1. Chaptah 1

**Chaptah 1**

"Four!" Kuki called, sobbing slightly. "He's got Senior Fuzzywappums!" She pointed as best she could to the toy bandit, who had been rummaging through the tree house and stumbled upon her toy rabbit on the couch. Numbah 4 placed a swift kick at his assailant and cartwheeled his way over to Numbah 3's side. He stealthily took down the adult that was attacking her.

"Where?" he asked, putting his hands up in a Judo position. Kuki pointed out the plushie-napper and Numbah 4 left her side to take down the enemy. "Give me back Numbah 3's bunny and nobody gets hurt." He demanded.

"Foolish child, risking your life for you little _girlfriend's_ doll. You're about to meet your end boy." Mr. Gewgaw said, throwing a teddy bomb at Numbah 4. Wally quickly dodged the bomb and roundhouse kicked the grownup, landing in his defensive stance.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he growled. He gave Numbah 1 a glance and shouted, "Kids Next Door, Offensive Y-99!" The KND sprang into action, dropping their opponents quicker then reinforcements could come. Soon the only rascal left was Mr. Gewgaw.

"Hold it right there, Gewgaw." Numbah 1 ordered, turning his weapon at the villain.

"Not even you can stop me, silly children!" the adult laughed. Numbah 3 took the opportunity to sneak behind the large man and crouch on her hands and knees.

"Now Numbah 4!" she gleefully exclaimed. The blonde boy reacted instantly, kicking the cad before the man could act. The villain fell to the ground with a clatter, making a feeble attempt to get off the ground before losing consciousness.

"Good job team!" Numbah 1 happily praised, dialing the headquarters number. "We have a pickup," he said into the phone.

Meanwhile, Numbah 4 reached down and picked up the tatty old rabbit. "Here ya go Numbah 3." He said as he handed the toy to her.

"Thank you, Four!" she laughed as she hugged him. He blushed slightly and for a moment it looked as if he'd return the embrace. Instead he put his hand on her shoulder and while pushing her away he said, "Aw, get off it Numbah 3."

Kuki grabbed the toy and danced off to her room. After the door had shut, Numbah 4 began to help Nigel and Abby clean up the mess. It didn't take long for the KND cleanup crew to come, so after their arrival he split, wondering around the clubhouse in search of company. He somehow found himself staring at his Asian friend's door.

"Er, um, hey Numbah 3," he stuttered, cracking the door open. "Can we talk?"

"Sure!" the chipper reply came. Numbah 4 opened the door fully and stepped into view. Numbah 3 was shutting the large diary as he approached her.

"So, uh, what you writing about?" he asked stupidly. He pulled up a frilly pink chair and sat beside her bed.

"Just us, you know, being together and stuff." She replied honestly.

"I wish," Numbah 4 muttered to himself.

"Huh, Numbah 4?" his friend asked lifting her head to look at him.

"Uh, I mean, you should uh, call me Wallabee." He covered, turning pink.

"Wally." She said firmly.

"You like Wally better?" he asked. He usually hated nicknames, but when she said it he didn't mind.

"Yeah, it makes you less tough, easier to talk to, you know?" she replied, sliding the diary under the bed and sitting up on the blankets.

"Do you think I'm too tough to talk to?" he asked sadly.

"Oh no!" she quickly reassured him. "You just make a cuter Wally." Kuki blushed and looked at the nearest wall.

"Oh!" he said, turning red. "Num—Kuki, are you scared?" he asked becoming serious.

"No silly, it's very safe here!" she answered clueless.

"No, I meant about decommission." He explained.

"Oh." Her expression became somber. "Yeah, I'm a little scared. I'm going to lose my best friends and forget about all the fun we've had, you know?"

"Yeah, it has been fun." He agreed.

"But I think I've found a way around it." She said brightly.

"What!?" he shockingly bellowed looking at her with confusion.

"My diary. I write down everything, from events, birthdays, missions, even our goofy movie nights when Numbah 1 and 5 are fighting over what to play. I want to remember it all."

"That's brilliant!" Wally exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I could never have thought of that." He praised. "But I have a question, and I promise I'm not trying to sound mean."

"Alright, shoot!" she said happily.

"You sometimes seem as if you are in another world, why?" he asked uncertainly.

"I am just trying to remember everything. I know I must seem super weird, but I have a photographic memory, so it's easier to remember when I'm in a daze." She clarified.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Since the first day we met, on graduation day."

"So have you told the others?" he wondered out loud.

"Nope, and is it alright if we keep this, you know, just between us?"

"Just between us." Wally agreed, shaking her hand. A shock went through their bodies when their hands connected, but they just shrugged it off. "Thanks for talking with me, Kuki." He said, as he moved towards the exit.

"Anytime!" she giggled. He left the room and stood by the door, listening to hear her pull the journal from underneath her bed. He chuckled to himself and went to his room, glad he understood his friend better.

* * *

**A/N: Gewgaw is another word for trinket!! My own little fun I guess. First KND Fanfic, please don't kill me for my pairings! Chapter 2 will be up soon Your writing extrodinaire, Signy**


	2. Chaptah 2

**Chaptah 2 **

"Happy Birthday Nigel!" the KND shouted happily, presenting their leader with a large cake and gifts. They knew this was going to be the hardest birthday they'd deal with before decommission; Nigel had broken up with Lizzie the week before. Nigel grinned and blew the candles out.

"Whaddya wish for?" Kuki asked, bouncing around. Nigel looked up at her unexpectedly.

"Uh, I- uh... It's a secret." He replied. Abby raised an eyebrow at his discomfort and turned to Hoagie.

"Shall we cut the cake?" she asked.

"Oh, please, we shall." Hoagie replied, cutting a large chunk for Nigel. "Here ya go boss."

"Thanks!" Nigel said, accepting the cake and taking a bite. "Coconut cream, my favorite!"

"Told ya it was his favorite." Abby whispered, nudging Hoagie in the ribs. Hoagie gave her an annoyed look and just replied, "Rub it in already, please."

"So you aren't going to tell me what you wished for?" Kuki asked Nigel in the background. Hoagie handed her some cake as she danced by.

"I'll tell someone... just not right now. The time isn't right." Nigel said, finishing off his cake.

"Let's dance!" Kuki said as she turned up the volume on their stereo. She pulled Wally off the wall and swung him into the center of the room. He blushed but started dancing. Everyone raised an eyebrow to the scene, but they understood the meaning.

"Come on guys, it's not so bad." He called from the dance floor. Reluctantly, the other three kids joined their coupled friends. Hoagie and Nigel tried not to laugh at Wally's obedience to Kuki, while Abby was smiling secretly at one of them. It was a fun day for the crew. They danced until Hoagie got hungry, and then they ate pizza for dinner. When they finally got tired, they turned out the lights and mumbled a 'happy birthday boss' on their way into their rooms. Five minutes later, Nigel snuck out of his room and crept into Abby's.

"Numbah 5, you still awake?" he whispered.

"What is it Numbah 1?" she mumbled, sitting up and turning on her bedside lamp.

"Uh, erm, I, uh..." he stammered. _Nigel, don't back out now you coward. _He thought to himself before saying out loud, "Couldyougrantmybirthdaywish?"

"Uh, yeah sho Numbah 1." She replied sleepily. Nigel leaned over her face and softly pressed his lips against hers. He drew back and left after saying, "Thanks."

Into the empty night, Abby whispered, "I agree boss."

* * *

The next morning around five Wally was jolted awake by his alarm clock. He slammed his fist on the top of it and got up to take a shower. Thirty minutes later he was out the door and headed into Kuki's room. For a month they had been going through her diary, a couple entries a day, so he could catch up with her. He had decided that her idea was genius and he had started his own journal.

"Kuks?" he called into the room before entering. He entered when he got no reply. "Wake up Kuks, we have work to do!" he happily said, sitting on her bed. Wally was a morning person. Unfortunately, Kuki wasn't.

"Go away you stupid spider!" she voiced, swinging at the air. Wally laughed and grabbed her hand. She woke with a start. "Oh, it's you." She mumbled. "Five thirty already?"

"Yep. So let's get going and you can go back to sleep." He playfully said, poking her in the arm. He knew she didn't go to sleep after he woke her up. They would often talk after he was done writing and then they'd make breakfast for the rest of the team.

"Alright, fine you dork." She goofily said as she went into her bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. _It's a wonder I don't scare him with my hair each morning_, she thought as she brushed the dark locks.

"You ready yet? I want to get cracking." He asked. In response, she came out of the bathroom and pulled out her diary.

"Today was the day you broke Mr. Huggykins." She said flatly, wondering how he could possibly enjoy the morning so much.

"Really? We're that far along?"

"Yeah. I still need a new Mr. Huggykins, you know."

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that." He said as he wrote. He looked up and gave her a heart-warming smile and continued to scribble on the pages. About ten minutes later he looked back up at her and asked, "So what's after that?"

"Well, I have to skip a few pages here, I wrote a lot about how mean you were." Kuki answered, grinning slightly. "Ah, here we go. Seems the pop factory was after that."

"Thanks." Wally wrote a couple sentences down and glanced at the clock. "Oh, it's time to make a little breakie."

"Okie." Kuki said as she slowly woke up and became chipper again.

"Pancakes?" he asked as they entered the kitchen. She nodded and got some ingredients from the refrigerator. She set the eggs and milk on the table and turned to the blond boy.

"Wally," she started. "When you're done with your journal, are we going to go back to how it was before?"

"Before?" he asked.

"Yeah, where we'd always fight and you'd yell and get mad at me." She softly said.

"I think we're going to fight less, definitely." He said, flipping a pancake. "And I'll try not to yell at you, I promise. I know you hate that."

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"What are you two smiling about?" Abby said sleepily. She sat down at her chair and grabbed a plate from Kuki. "How can you be so happy, it's seven o clock. Don't you know people should be sleeping at this hour?"

"Well we've been up for a while." Kuki said.

"Mhmm." Abby knowingly said, eyeing them a little.

"Not like that!" Wally exclaimed, blushing some.

"Mhmm."

"Mmm pancakes!" Hoagie said as he pulled up his chair.

"I hear ya Numbah 2." Nigel said as he too took a plate. Five minutes later the entire team was chowing down to the delicious hotcakes.

"Did you hear Numbah 1, three and four were up early again." Abby commented as she took a second pancake. Nigel raised an eyebrow to his two blushing teammates and replied, "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah. That's so." She replied muffled by the bite she'd just taken.

"Well, what have you two got to say for yourselves?" Nigel asked, turning to Wally and Kuki. They nervously looked at each other.

"Eh-"Kuki started, but Wally interrupted.

"No, it's alright Kuks, we might as well tell them." Kuki's eyes got large and she shook her head no. Hoagie mouthed 'Kuks' to Nigel as Wally continued. "We get up every morning to feed you sorry dingos, and for a thanks you keep your minds in the gutter. I'm ashamed of you all."

"Oh." Nigel said as he, Abby, and Hoagie hung their heads in shame. Wally gave Kuki a wink and began cleaning up the kitchen. "Well team, let's get ready for today's mission."

* * *

**A/N: Woot, Innocent fun for me... twa-la-la. More soon from your writing extrodinaire, Signy**


	3. Chaptah 3

**Chaptah 3**

"So Nigel, you ever get your birthday wish granted? Because you know it's our tradition to make it come true. Remember two years ago with Numbah 3?" Hoagie prodded his boss.

"It was granted, so drop it." Nigel said flatly, a blush rising on his cheeks.

'**Intruder Alert'** the alarm sounded, causing the agents to scatter. Nigel yelled at Kuki to grab her giant rabbit and prepare for anything. He had Abby and Hoagie get the bus and join him at the breach. He himself headed straight for the attacker.

"Where is he boss?" Hoagie asked, from the pilot's seat of the bus. He poked his head out the window and saw Wally had already taken down the criminal, the Toilenator. Nigel was standing nearby, telling Kuki to back down.

"Yo." Wally said. "Caught this dingo trying to interrupt me writing." Abby laughed as she stumbled out of the bus. She tried to hold in the laughter until Nigel was off the phone, when they both broke down and rolled on the floor giggling.

"I... don't know... what's funnier. Him trying to break in, or you writing." Nigel managed between gasps of air.

"Hey now, I write."

"Mhmm." He heard Abby laugh from below. "Then what was you writing about, Dingo-Boy?"

"Oi, who asked you?" Wally yelled, grabbing his book and stalking to his room. They stopped laughing when they heard the door slam behind him. Nigel looked at Hoagie and snickered, and laughter filled the room once again. Kuki walked in unnoticed.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" she asked cluelessly, causing them to laugh even more. She looked around at her friends, and shrugged her shoulders. She left the room muttering, "I don't get it."

* * *

"Let's play truth or dare!" Kuki said, dancing around the main room. Hoagie and Nigel groaned and picked up their controllers again. Abby rocked slightly to her music, occasionally busting out a note or two, while Wally was practicing on a punching bag.

"Not tonight Numbah 3." Nigel said.

"But you always say that. Why don't we ever play it?" she asked him.

"Because we usually get caught in the heat of battle." Nigel countered.

"Or because it's a cruddy girlie game." Wally muttered under this breath. Nigel gave him a threatening look and winked at Hoagie and Abby.

"Er, fine then. We'll play." Nigel said. "You go first Numbah 3."

"Okie!" Kuki exclaimed, jumping onto the couch next to Abby. "Numbah 5, truth or dare?"

"Truth baby." Abby said confidently.

"Have you ever been kissed?" Kuki's voice was inquisitive. Abby felt the blush slide into her cheeks, rising from her neck as she replied, "Yeah Numbah 5 has." Nigel blushed when she answered and coughed slightly.

"Oi, cruddy girlie stuff." Wally mumbled the same time Kuki said, "Who Numbah 5?"

"That's another question, Numbah 3." Nigel interrupted swiftly.

"It's Numbah 5's turn, right?" Abby asked. When Kuki nodded, she said, "Alright, Numbah 5 chooses Numbah 4."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Wally shouted.

"Truth or dare?" she said coyly. She had a smug grin on her face as he tried to get out of playing.

"I don't have to play." He said defiantly.

"I think you do." Nigel said. "That's a direct order, Numbah 4."

"Dingos." Wally muttered. "Fine, truth."

"Who do you like?" Abby asked evilly. Wally flushed and yelled quickly, "DARE!"

"I dare you to sing... the Rainbow Monkey song." She laughed.

"No way. Isn't there like a lifeline or something?" Wally demanded.

"You can't get out of this Numbah 4." Hoagie said, suppressing laughter. Wally huffed and started singing. By the time he was finished, the entire room was rolling on the floor.

Abby wiped tears from her eyes and laughed, "It was so worth it Numbah 4."

"Whatever. Bunch of dingos." Wally grumbled, waiting for them to stop laughing. "Are you lot done yet?"

"Yeah, yeah. Continue Numbah 4." Nigel said, picking himself off the floor and going back to his usual chair.

"Good. Then I choose Kuki, I mean, Numbah 3."

"Goodie!" Kuki exclaimed. "I pick truth!"

"Fine. Who do you like?" he asked.

"Interesting question coming from you, Numbah 4." Hoagie said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just a question." Wally said blushing.

"I like..." Kuki started before the alarm rang. She heard Wally sigh with relief as Nigel shouted, "Kids Next Door battle-stations!"

"Who is it this time, boss?" Abby asked as they ran to their bus.

"The computer log says it's the Toilenator again."

"Well let's go flush him out!" Hoagie called. He got a dirty look from Abby, but he shrugged it off as they found the Toilenator in the control room. Suddenly, Kuki flew at the adult screaming.

"You interrupted my game, you stupid meanie!" The rest of the team stood still, looking senselessly at Kuki as she took down the grown-up. Several punches later when Kuki wore herself out, the Toilenator surrendered.

"Please, take me away!" the adult begged. "As long as I never have to meet her again!"

"Er, right. I'll call the base." Nigel replied, walking past the man and typing into the computer. The rest of the team took a couple steps back from Kuki and looked everywhere but where she was.

"Your scary when you're mad Numbah 3." Hoagie said.

"Yeah, gurl, I didn't know you had it in ya." Abby said. They backed into the computer and stopped, but Wally was walking towards the enraged Asian.

"That... was... Awesome!" he exclaimed, taking her hands with his.

"Really?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"You took him out quicker then I did! That was amazing!" He laughed and swung her around in his arms. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Oh you know, here, there, and I borrow your ring when you're not around." She giggled.

"Funny." He replied.

"Right, team, let's clean up. The criminal control unit will be here shortly." Nigel said, interrupting Numbahs 3 and 4. "Adult, you won't mind if we leave Numbah 3 here to stand guard, will you?" He walked out of the room with everyone but Kuki and Wally, ignoring the protests of the aged criminal.

"So, uh, Numbah 3," Wally stammered.

"Yeah?" Kuki replied quickly.

"You want to show me that move you pulled on him?"

"Sure!" Kuki said, taking her defensive stance. The two kids laughter filled the treehouse as the Asian girl and the Australian boy trained into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Sho cute... again, no flames please... Be gentle with my fragile self. The next couple of chapters are going to revolve around a central theme... You'll see. Much love, your writing extrodinaire, Signy**


	4. Chaptah 4

**Chaptah 4**

"Wallabee Beatles, stop sleeping in class!" the homeroom teacher said tapping a ruler on Wally's desk. He grumbled and lifted his head an inch off the desk.

"Cruddy teachers." Nigel heard him mutter. Chuckling to himself he poked Wally in the side and uttered, "Don't make them mad at you Numbah 4."

"They aren't like stupid pets, Numbah 1!" he replied, looking at his boss. Nigel shrugged the look off and turned back to his paper. It was their seventh grade study hall and he planned to use it wisely. He looked up across the cafeteria at the choir door. Abby was there; she'd probably meet them at the door after class. He wanted desperately to talk with her about what had happened on his birthday, but neither of them could mention it without turning red.

"Nigel Uno, get back to your studies!" the teacher shrieked. Nigel ignored Wally's muffled laughter and looked once again to his algebra homework. He had finished his third problem when his watch beeped with a message from headquarters.

"I've got to use the loo!" he impatiently said. The teacher gave him a harsh look but pointed towards the restrooms. Nigel dashed in and turned on his communicator. "Numbah 1 to headquarters."

"Numbah 1, be on the lookout for villain 368. He broke out a few hours ago and seems to be heading for your sector. He's highly dangerous. Also, on a slightly better note, we've been going through your decommission plans and it seems that Numbah 86, although not keen on the idea, will permit you and your team exemption from decommission if you apprehend this particular villain. Headquarters out."

"Great Scott!" he exclaimed to himself. Exempt from decommission? He had to tell the others. He managed to live through his study hall without telling Wally about the transmission. Once school was over for the weekend, the team congregated at the treehouse for Numbah 1's big news.

"Team," he said at the podium. "Headquarters needs us to catch an adult. He's highly dangerous and he specializes in fears. I'm guessing he has something that makes us see our worse fears, but I think that Hippity Hop should be able to withstand the weapon. Kuki, I'm trusting you on this one."

"Okie boss!" Kuki gleefully said.

"Now this is a very important mission. So I want only the best." Nigel continued.

"You act like it's going to change the future, Numbah 1." Hoagie said more to himself then to Nigel.

"It very well could Numbah 2. We shall just see. All right team, let's head out. Numbah 2, you get the bus, Four you go with Three and get Hippity. Numbah 5 and I will get weapons. Kids Next Door, battlestations!" They separated and headed out to catch the Fear Finder.

"Numbah 5 thinks you're hiding something Numbah 1." Abby said as they reached the weapons cabinet. She selected the M.I.N.T. (Mint Infused Needle Thrower) while Nigel snagged Numbah 3's B.B. gun. (Bubblegum Blaster)

"Well that's for me to know, Numbah 5. Let's get this guy, shall we?" Nigel asked coyly. Abby grinned and nodded. They waited until Hoagie and the bus arrived on their floor, then, along with Three and Four following in Hippity, they headed for the reservoir, where the elusive Fear Finder was last spotted.

* * *

Back in Hippity, Numbahs Three and Four were debating a very serious topic.

"Numbah Four, which is cuter, the Cuddly Teeny Bopper Rainbow Monkey, or the French Braided Hair Rainbow Monkey?" Kuki asked impatiently. She turned her giant robot on autopilot and turned towards her short companion. His face got red as he replied, "Numbah Three, I honestly couldn't care about those Rainbow Donkeys. The only reason I put up with them is because you like them so much, you got it?"

"Really?" Kuki questioned tears in her eyes. Wally took one glance at her and felt terrible for making her cry. "You don't like Rainbow Monkeys?"

"Right."

"But everybody likes Rainbow Monkeys, even Numbah 1. Remember when the Delightful Children tried to get a picture of his bottom?" she asked, cracking up. It took all of three seconds for Wally to remember and join her laughter.

"Yeah, that was hilarious! But you won't catch me with those knickers on." Wally said, wiping the tears from his eyes. He hadn't laughed this hard since; perhaps the actual event occurred. Numbah 5 disturbed their joyous nature shortly after it had begun.

"Numbahs Three and Four report." The junior in command asked. Kuki and Wally instantly snapped back into professional mode.

"Numbah Three reporting. Fear Finder is nowhere in sight. Tell Numbah One we are covering the West Side and will report again if anything is found." Kuki informed the pink hatted girl.

"Alright, over and out." Abby said, turning off the connection. Several moments passed, and suddenly Abby was dialing Kuki again, only leaving the message of '_Numbahhhhh!_' before passing out and entering the fear world with Hoagie and Nigel.

Abby's fear 

"Nigel, no!" I said, looking at my best friend, standing with the Delightful Children. I couldn't believe he would do this to us, after all of this time.

"_Sorry Abigail," the Delightful Children said. "Your little Nigel is ours now. He always has been."_

"_No! You can't have him! He means too much to the team, to me. Nigel, you have to snap out of it!" I cried, feeling the warm tears trickled down my face. Nigel looked at me with an evil grin before saying, "You aren't worth it for me. I belong here, with my true friends."_

"_No!" I cried once more, but I know he didn't hear me. His face was set with uncaring eyes, his mouth had a determined smirk written on it. Then I realized this couldn't be Nigel. My Nigel would never go anywhere without those glasses of his. 'This must be my biggest fear!' I thought. 'What had Nigel whispered before we were hit with the Fear Finders ray gun? Something about conquering the fear?' _

"_Yes, that's it!" I said outloud. I gave the Delightful Children a smile, knowing full well the real Delightful Dorks were probably sitting at home eating dinner. "Sorry everyone, but I don't care."_

"_What!" Nigel exclaimed. "But I am betraying you, all you have known. I was never your friend."_

"_That maybe true, but you see baby, you ain't my Nigel." I laughed. "And I ain't afraid of doing this to an imposter!" I laughed as I kicked him. It was easy to pin him to the floor, seeing as he wasn't real. I searched through my pockets expectantly, finding the sunglasses in my back pocket. I slipped them onto his face, and found myself spinning back to..._

"Man, what a whacked out nightmare!" Abby said as she awoke from the Fear Finders trance. She looked over at her comrades, who were still under Fear Finder's spell. Hoagie's cries of pain were heard in the background, but Abby headed over to Nigel's twitching form by the door.

"Numbah 1?" she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. She turned him over and was shocked to see him crying.

Nigel's Fear 

"_Abby!" I yelled, dodging the Delightful's large machine to reach her. I was too late; the ray blasted her before I could push her out of the way. There was no way she could have made it. "Numbah 5!!!" I cried as the Delightful's laughed. I turned to them with fire in my eyes._

"_Nigel Uno, join us or you're next."_

"_Never." I said through my clenched teeth._

"_Not even for Abigail?" they asked me with sugarcoated voices. I looked back at the spot where she had stood only moments before. I felt my throat swell up, but from somewhere above I heard her voice._

"_Numbah 1, it's time to wake up. Just accept your fears and we can go home." I looked up and smiled._

"_Sorry Delightfuls, but you don't appeal to me."_

"_No!" They screamed as they disappeared. I saw Abby's body fall where they had been. Running over to her, I noticed her staggered breathing. _

"_Abby..." I started, but her voice cut me off._

"Nigel, I know, I always have. Let's go home now." She smiled up at me. I picked her up into my arms and we were swirling away...

"What happened?" Nigel asked as he awoke from his daze. Abby was standing over him with a concerned look on her face.

"You ok there boss?" she asked.

"I am now, thanks to you." He replied.

"What?" Abby started, but Nigel interrupted her. He pointed at Hoagie's struggling form and motioned for her to help him. It didn't take long for Hoagie to overcome his fear. Abby merely noticed what his fear was and she whispered what he needed to do to overcome it. Whilst Hoagie was being awoken, Nigel was trying to get in contact with Kuki and Wally.

"Numbah 3, do you read me?" he yelled into the receiver. Looking back at his friends, he cast his eyes to the ground and sadly whispered, "They're already gone."

* * *

**A/N: Would have gone into more detail on Hoagie's fear, but I haven't decided what I'm going to do about him, seeing as he doesn't fit into my pairings...** **but anyway please review! Your writing extrodinaire, Signy**


	5. Chaptah 5

**Chaptah 5**

While Abby, Nigel, and Hoagie were battling the fear world, Kuki and Wally were fighting a battle of their own. The Fear Finder had moved from the east side of the pier to the west, discovering the two final members of Sector V. Unfortunately for him, they had spotted him too.

"Numbah 3, quick, hit him with Hippity's ray gun!" Wally yelled, grabbing the back of Kuki's chair. She swirled to the left and hit the large red button that activates the ray gun. She missed the Fear Finder and the adult took that time to shoot them with his fear ray.

"No!" Kuki screamed as they got hit. "Wally..." she tried to say before loosing consciousness.

_Kuki's Fear_

"_Who are you?" Wally asked. He stood with Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby looking down at me._

"_You silly Wally, I'm Numbah 3!" I exclaimed. He gave me a confusing look and demanded again to know who I was and why I was at the tree house._

"_You aren't Numbah 3, see?" Abby said, moving aside to show a foreign girl. "This is Numbah 3."_

"_What!?" I asked, tears in my eyes. "Why have you replaced me?"_

"_Replaced you, we don't even know you!" Nigel replied. He and Hoagie started laughing at me. I don't understand! These are supposed to be my friends!_

"_How did you get into the treehouse anyway?" Abby asked me._

"_I walked in, duh. I told you I'm Numbah 3!" I said again. She laughed at me too. I turned to Wally with pleading eyes. "You remember me, don't you Wally?"_

"_I'm sure I'd remember if you were Numbah 3. You don't mean anything to me. Now if you don't mind, the real Numbah 3 and I are going to play with her Rainbow Monkeys." Rainbow Monkeys? This must be some weird dimension, because Numbah 4 doesn't like Rainbow Monkeys!_

"This isn't real." I said defiantly. They looked shocked as the treehouse shook. I felt the ground swallow me up, everything becoming blurry as...

Kuki groaned as she woke up from her nightmare. She looked around until she found Wally on the floor behind her. Wally was crying silently from where he lay on the floor under Kuki's chair.

"Wally!" Kuki said as she ran over to him. She picked up his shivering head and laid it on her lap. "Wake up Numbah 4!"

"Numbah 3..." Wally whispered.

_Wally's fear _

_"I don't love you." Kuki said to me. I started crying I couldn't believe she didn't care about me. I felt the tears stop as I looked at her. This wasn't my Kuki; her eyes, they were so cold. My Kuki would never say anything like that; she'd never want to hurt any of us. I smiled at her and turned away. I felt the room fade around me, I knew I had conquered my fear._

"Kuki?" Wally muttered as he joined her. Her pretty face stood out among the blurred background.

"Wally!" Kuki exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. "I was wondering when you'd come back to me!"

"Er, Numbah 3." Wally said blushing. "I can't breath."

"Oh, sorry Numbah 4." She replied, releasing him. "I think we need to get that Fear guy now, since his machine won't work on us now."

"Good plan." Wally replied. "Let's see if we can get Nigel on the communicator. I'll do that while you get Hippity over to the eastside. Got it?"

"Aye, aye captain Wally." Kuki said, steering the mechanical rabbit towards their teammates last known coordinates.

"Numbah 1, do you read me, over." Wally said into the communicator.

"Loud and clear, Numbah 4. How did you and Numbah 3 fare against the Fear Finder?"

"We successfully defeated our fears. How about you boss?"

"Successful as well. Meet us at these coordinates in three minutes, over." Nigel said.

"Way ahead of you Numbah 1." Wally said, putting away the communicator and turning to Kuki. "You ready for this?"

"You bet!" she replied enthusiastically. The KND met up in front of the old fisherman's café, where the Fear Finder stood boldly.

"I see you children have overcome your worst fears to capture me. I congratulate you. No one has ever beaten my Fear Ray. I will go peacefully into your custody, but on one condition." 

"Name your requirements, adult." Nigel said, pointing the Bubblegum Blaster at the grownup.

"All I want to know is how you overcame your fears. I already know what they were, your fears I mean. That's the convenient thing about my machine, I get to see what the subjects are afraid of. You'd be surprised at the things I've seen." The adult said, with a slightly sad look.

"Why do you do it?" Kuki asked, taking a few steps toward the aged man. Wally made a step to pull her back, but she gave him a look that stopped him in his tracks. Walking up to the criminal, Kuki gentle laid a hand on his Fear Ray and aimed it at the ground.

"I'm afraid." The adult confessed. He started crying, his defeat coming not from the KND, but from himself.

"It's ok! Everybody is scared, you of all people should know that." Kuki replied.

"I know you're right, but I still don't know how to conquer my fears, and seeing how you all beat the machine, I was hoping you would give me a clue. In exchange for that information, I'll go peacefully."

"Deal." Nigel said, jumping in.

"So what did you do?" Fear Finder asked.

"I just realized that some bonds, like those between friends, are something that can't be broken, so it became easy for me to beat mine." Abby said, smiling.

"Oi, and I just realized that the person in mine wasn't real, because everything ****coughsaid was nothing like the real person." Wally added, blushing. The adult nodded at him, realizing what he was talking about.

"For kids, you're all very smart."

"Thank you adult. As for me, I had a little help from a friend." Nigel said, giving Abby a grin.

"I ate them." Hoagie said, causing Abby and Nigel to laugh.

"You ate who?" Wally asked.

"Oh, I was being attacked by giant chilidogs until Numbah 5 whispered that I could eat them. After that it was easy to beat them." Wally and Kuki held their laughter for a couple seconds before letting it flow. They fell against each other holding their stomachs from the laughing.

"So you're saying I have to face my fear?" Fear Finder asked.

"Yeah, you got it." Abby said. The adult thanked them and prepared himself for departure to the KND Moon Base without struggle. Nigel explained to Numbah 86 that he'd need to forget everything that happened except for having to face his fears. Numbah 86 gave him the affirmative and started to turn back to her ship until Nigel stopped her.

"Numbah 86, about decommissions. According to Numbah 362 we are exempt from decommission."

"Yeah, although I don't like this one bit. She said she's going to have Sector V be the starting sector of the Teens Next Door. Your team will embark on more difficult missions, all monitored by the KND, of course, and you'll be able to help us learn what the teenagers are up to. Don't fail us Numbah 1, because I hate failure." Franny said, giving Nigel a hard look before entering her ship. Nigel smiled and waved goodbye before joining up with his team.

"Numbah 1, what was that about?" Hoagie asked when Nigel returned.

"I, uh, just had some business to take care of." Nigel coughed. Abby raised an eyebrow to his nervous behavior, but decided to ask him when they got back to the treehouse.

"Come on gang, let's go home." Wally said, leading Kuki to Hippity. Nigel nodded and ordered Abby and Hoagie into the bus. It was a quiet ride home for both sides of the team. Kuki didn't understand why Wally hadn't ridden on the bus, but naturally she was oblivious to the reason.

* * *

**A/N: This was the second part to my 2-parter chapter. Not sure what the next chapters hold for our friends, although I do have an idea that I'll be fitting into the story. Wish meh luck! Your writing extrodinaire, Signy**


	6. Chaptah 6

**Shadowedstar213 - **The team is 12 or about that. I think I wrote it down in a later chaptah....

**hEyBaByDoLl -** I promise the story will be slowing down soon. I got kinda quick through the summer months, but it'll be another couple chaptahs until we slow it down And the journals actually don't benefit Kuki and Wally... but that's all I am going to reveal!

**-Signy **

**

* * *

**

**Chaptah 6**

'_I wonder when I should tell them...'_ Nigel thought to himself as he walked through the treehouse. It had been a week since they had sent Villain 368 back into custody and he still hadn't told his team about decommissions. He looked up and found himself standing outside Abigail's door. Knocking tentatively, he voiced her name.

"Abby, are you in there?"

"That you boss?" she asked, opening the door.

"Uh, yeah. I uh, never mind." He turned and started to walk away but Abby stopped him.

"Num- Nigel." His name sounded almost foreign to her tongue.

"Wha?"

"You and I, we need to talk." Abby took his hand and led him into her room. Nigel felt her touch shoot through his body like electricity. Abby released his hand and sat on the edge of her bed, where he joined her. "You know what this is about."

"Uh..." Nigel gulped. "My birthday?"

"More then that. You're hiding something... something big."

"Oh really? And what is that Abby?" Nigel said, trying to play cool. He knew that if she truly inquired he'd tell her anything.

"Something about that mission last week. Does it affect all of us, or just you? And even if it only affects you, why won't you share with us, or at least me? Aren't we worthy of that?" she sounded almost sad, like she was about to cry. Her voice tore at Nigel's heart and he confessed immediately.

"We aren't going to be decommissioned. That was the deal I made with headquarters, but I didn't want the others to know yet. I don't know, maybe I figured it'd be like a surprise." Nigel took her hand in his as he was speaking.

"No joke?" Abby asked, looking at her hand in Nigel's.

"No joke." He replied. He heard Abby's squeal of joy as she enveloped him in a hug.

"Thank you." Abby whispered into Nigel's ear. "This means everything."

"There is one thing though." Nigel said. Abby pulled out of the embrace in one swift movement and gave him a confuse look. "We'll still have to quit the KND."

"No way! Nu-uh not going to happen." She replied defiantly.

"Not to worry." Nigel laughed. "We've been selected to start the TND. Sector V will lead the KND into the new millennium.

"Teenagers Next Door?"

"Precisely. We'll be going on the most difficult of missions, ones that the new recruit KND operatives wouldn't be able to handle."

"How could you not tell me something like this? This is amazing! We have to tell the others!" Abby exclaimed, jumping up and racing for the door.

"No!" Nigel shouted as he slammed the door shut with his left hand.

"Numbah 1," Abby started, turning around to face him.

"Yes?" he answered, smiling down at her.

"Uh..." she mumbled. _'I don't remember him being so tall. I practically have to stand on my toes to look into his eyes!'_ she thought as she said, "I won't tell them."

"Good—"

"If and only if..." she continued with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"If?" Nigel questioned. Abby motioned for him to get closer so she could tell him the conditions. He leaned down and waited for her answer.

"Your secrets safe with me." She whispered, giving him a shy kiss. Then ducking under his arm she jumped into her laundry shoot and sped down to the main room.

'_What a girl...'_ Nigel thought, opening the door.

* * *

"We should go to the beach!" Kuki exclaimed, tugging on Wally's arm. 

"Oi, I need that!" he snapped trying to squirm out of her grasp and press the buttons on his controller. On the television screen there was a crash and Hoagie stood up and cheered.

"I win, I win!!" Hoagie laughed while doing his victory dance.

"Now why'd you have to go and do that?" Wally growled, throwing his controller at the ground. He hated losing DBZ Butiki, especially to Hoagie.

"I just wanted to go to the beach." Kuki said with eyes brimming full of tears.

"I'll go with you." Abby said from the doorway.

"Really?" Kuki twisted around to look at her friend.

"Yeah, Numbah 5 could use some sun."

"Yay!" Kuki shouted, running off to her room.

"You know Numbah 4, Numbah 3 doesn't really have the best of luck at beaches. Last time she got kidnapped and almost had to marry King Sandy." Abby noted to the Aussie. A look of horror crossed his face as he raced to his room

"Wait Kuki, I'll go too!" they heard him call.

* * *

"So how was the beach guys?" Hoagie asked when Wally, Kuki, and Abby walked into the treehouse. 

"The usual. Numbah 5's tanning got interrupted by Kuki getting kidnapped again." Abby said, stifling a yawn.

"King Sandy?" Hoagie asked, his eyes getting wide.

"No, this time it was his cousin, Baron Bart. Seems before Sandy met Mushi he mentioned his super cute girlfriend to Bart, who got jealous and decided to take her as his own." Abby explained.

"Ah, I get it." Hoagie replied.

"But it really doesn't matter cause I kicked both their butts!" Wally yelled triumphantly, throwing some punches in the air.

"Yeah, that was cool, but I don't understand why I owe you a quarter." Kuki said.

"I'll explain some other time." Abby smiled. Kuki giggled and skipped out of the room. Once they couldn't near her anymore, Hoagie spoke up.

"Jeez, Numbah 3 must owe you a dollar by now, with all of those quarters she owes you!" he and Abby started laughing as Wally turned red and walked out of the room muttering about his silly compadres.

* * *

**A/N: -snort- I thought of that last line during istep testing... I was doing a writing prompt for the English portion and it just came to me, so I thought I'd better not mess with something that fit so perfectly... Your writing extrodinaire, Signy**


	7. Chaptah 7

**Chaptah 7**

Hoagie, Wally, and Nigel sat in the secret room in Nigel's bedroom discussing the girls, who were out shopping. Wally, although claiming he didn't care about any girls, seemed to know the most about them.

"Cruddy girls and their stupid makeup and magazines. Have you ever read one of those things?" he furiously shouted. "I mean, they have ads for that bloody boyfriend helmet that Kissy Lizzie put on you Numbah 1."

"You sound as if you've read one or two before Numbah 4. Been going through Numbah 3's room again?" Nigel questioned. Wally flushed, remembering the night a few weeks back.

_Cue Flashback_

"_Wally! What are you doing here?" Kuki asked while skipping to her bed. Wally sat up from behind the Rainbow Monkey pile and looked at her._

"_Uh, just looking for mah, uh, quarter." Wally blushed. He dropped to the floor again and continued to search for the paper._

"_But I don't have your quarter." He heard Kuki say from above._

"_Got it!" he shouted happily, holding the parchment clenched in his fist. He got off the floor and headed for the door without looking back at Kuki._

"_Bye Wally!" he heard from his companion._

"_See you later, Kuks." He replied before stepping out the door, walking straight into Nigel._

"_Numbah 4!" the boss shouted._

_Cue end of Flashback_

"What were you really looking for?" Hoagie asked.

"Nuttin." Wally blushed, looking down.

"I could always check the surveillance video." Nigel muttered.

"You have surveillance in the girl's rooms?" Wally shouted, obviously disgusted.

"When the occupant of the room enters, the cameras turn off. It's standard KND Equipment, so get your mind out of the gutter, Numbah 4."

So what _were_ you doing, Numbah 4?" Hoagie asked, trying to sound like Kuki.

"Nunya." Was Wally's reply.

"Nunya? What's that?" Hoagie inquired, very confused.

"Nunya business." Wally growled.

"Fine, do it the hard way." Nigel said, pulling a remote out of his back pocket. "Computer, scan video from last week of Numbah 3's room. Check for Numbah 4's presence." He ordered.

"DNA testing shows Numbah 4 has been in the room every morning of the previous week." The computer's monotone voice said as Hoagie and Nigel raised their eyebrows at Wally. "Video scanner found only one clip of Numbah 4."

"Good. Bring the clip up to secret room Numbah S-72." Nigel smugly commanded. Wally gasped as the wall suddenly turned into a TV.

"This ought to be good!" Hoagie said, munching on some popcorn. On the screen they heard Wally's urgent voice.

"Oi, I have to find that picture!"

"Picture?" Nigel and Hoagie said together, turning to look at Wally, but the panic-stricken boy had already run out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuki and Abby were finishing their shopping up by stopping at the ice cream bar.

"This is great, but I kind of miss the guys." Kuki said, digging the cherry out of her sundae.

"It is much quieter without them." Abby nodded. "I bet they are sitting at home playing video games or something like that."

"Yeah, I bet Wally is secretly playing with my Rainbow Monkeys." Kuki giggled.

"Nigel's probably tapping his foot impatiently waiting for us to return, while Hoagie is in the kitchen inventing the first flying sandwich." Abby added, causing Kuki to choke on her ice cream.

"Heh, yeah!"

"Hey Kuki, ever wonder what happened to Lizzie?" Abby asked, out of the blue.

"She's going out with Numbah 65.3!"

"Who's that?" Abby asked while scooping the last drop of milky cream from the bottom of her dish.

"He's the guy that sends Numbah 1 the missions. I think his name is Herbie!" Kuki giggled.

"That girl certainly has a thing for power figures, but if I'm thinking of the right person, then I'm happy for her. Herbie, on the other hand, I wish the best of luck."

"He's going to need it, she's a piece of work." Kuki laughed.

"You said it." Abby agreed, taking hers and Kuki's bowls up to be washed. "Think we should go back now? We've let them chill long enough."

"Okie!" They left the mall and road the bus to Nigel's house. They jumped the fence when Nigel's dad wasn't looking, pausing only to say a prayer for Nigel's mom, who had died the previous year. Then Abby placed her hand on the bark of the entrance to the treehouse and let the DNA scanner admit them into their home. They located Nigel and Hoagie playing Wally's Butiki video game.

"Hey guys, miss us?" Abby teased.

"Yes." Nigel answered immediately. He blushed as Hoagie and Kuki gave him a funny looked.

"So..." Kuki whistled, breaking the silence. "Where's Wally?"

"Waldo," Hoagie joked. "Is sulking in his room because Nige and I were teasing him a bit."

"Uh, yeah so why don't you go talk to him?" Nigel suggested, hiding his grin. Abby sat down beside him and took his controller. Abby began to pummel Hoagie's character.

"Hey!" Hoagie shouted, grabbing for his controller. Kuki giggled and walked up to her room. She sat her bag down inside the door and went over to the large door with number 4 written on it.

"Wally?" she said softly, looking into the room.

"What?" she heard him say roughly. She saw him in his wrestling ring tearing apart a robot.

"I just wanted to ask how you are. I heard Nigel and Hoagie were being baka." Kuki replied, cautiously stepping inside.

"Baka?" Wally asked. He stopped beating up the machine and looked at her, panting slightly.

"Baka means idiot in my language. I believe you would call them, dingos?"

"Dingos, yeah." Wally noticed Kuki blushing slightly at him and it took him a minute to figure out it was because he had been exercising shirtless. He wrapped a towel around his neck and rested on the edge of his ring.

"Aren't you going to put your shirt on?" Kuki asked. He shook his head at her and she tried again. "Why not?"

"I'll put one on after my shower... does it bother you?"

"Uh, no." she replied. In her mind she was thinking that she honestly didn't mind, but she didn't voice the thought. Wally wiped his face on the towel and grinned again.

"So are you here to comfort me or mess with me Kuks?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok, that you didn't get too mad or anything. In case you didn't know it, you've got a little temper." Kuki replied, skipping over to the ring and flopping herself down.

"Me, a temper?" he said, faking shock. They laughed for a couple of minutes until Wally leaned back on the ring, laying his head on his pillow. He lay facing the ceiling until Kuki lay down next to him. "Kuks," he whispered seriously.

"Yeah?" she replied softly.

"After decommission, will we be able to tell we're friends? Like, we'll have this feeling we've known each other, right?"

"I believe so, especially if we're meant to be friends forever." Kuki wistfully said, turning over on her side to face him.

"I'd like to think so too." Wally said. Kuki got up to leave, but he stopped her. "Stay, please?"

"Alright, but I might fall asleep." She grinned. She lay down again next to Wally, but this time she turned into his body, laying a hand across his chest as she slowly fell asleep listening to his heart beat. Wally drifted off shortly afterwards, but if the cameras had been on they would have caught him kiss her head softly before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: More will be coming soon... For the picture, check out: (link) Your writing extrodinaire, Signy**


	8. Chaptah 8

**CastellaGanArwen** - M stands for Michelle, someone who we'll soon meet (within the next chaptah!!! Although she isn't called Michelle just yet.... See if you can figure it out )

**To everyone** - For some stupid reason I forgot to put in the link in the past chaptah, but I can't find the picture yet, so I'll just describe it for ya Wally drew a picture of himself stepping on Baron Bart, while Kuki (with hearts in her eyes) calls him her hero.

**Another note** - I'm thinking about writing a Teen Titans fanfic... if I did, you think ya'll would read it?

* * *

**Chaptah 8**

"Whose turn is it to pick a movie?" Nigel asked as the gang gathered around the television. He looked at Hoagie, who was in the chair but he shook his head no, as did Abby and Kuki. Nigel sighed and looked at Wally.

"Sweet! We're gonna watch Fight Club!" Wally said with a grin. He put the video in the VCR and took his seat next to Kuki on the side couch. Nigel rolled his eyes and sat beside Abby, who put her magazine away and turned to the Aussie.

"Let me guess, this is another violent movie where a lot of people beat each other up." She said, more stating then asking.

"Yeah, but it rocks!" was his reply.

"I don't want to see blood!" Kuki said, hugging her Fuzzy Bottom Rainbow Monkey. The opening credit rolled on the screen as Hoagie turned the lights out and grabbed the popcorn bowl.

"As long there's action, I'm good." Hoagie said.

"But Wally!" Kuki protested, but he ignored her. It wasn't long before they were watching Edward Norton beat himself up in front of his boss. Hoagie and Nigel winced each time someone got hit, whilst Kuki hid behind Wally, who was throwing air punches at the movie.

"Whoa!" Hoagie said at the end.

"Ahh!" Kuki yelled, covering her eyes with Wally's hoodie.

"That was, interesting." Abby said, shaking her head. She rubbed Nigel's arm affectionately before she stood up and announced she was going to head to bed. Nigel stood up and said he was going to go to bed as well, and that he'd go ahead and walk her up. Hoagie raised an eyebrow to them, but said nothing, while Kuki forced Wally into walking her up.

"Please Wally?" came Kuki's plea as she clung to the Aussie's arm.

"Fine, just let go of my arm!" he replied, making no attempt to free his arm from her grasp. Hoagie chuckled and thought to himself, "For a guy making such a big deal over the fact that she's hanging all over him he doesn't seem to mind that she's still there."

"G'night Numbah 3." Wally mumbled at Kuki's door. She hugged him and laughed.

"Good night Numbah 4." She skipped into her room leaving Wally standing outside her door, blushing.

Wally walked slowly to his room, but he stopped when he heard a strange noise coming from Nigel's room. He cautiously looked inside and saw Abby kiss Nigel! Wally ran as quiet as he could to Kuki's room before he began banging on her door.

"Kuki, let me in!" he urgently yelled.

"What?" she sleepily replied.

"N-Nigel, A-Abby, Abby, N-Nigel!!" he stuttered.

"Slow down Wally. Start at the beginning."

"Nigel and Abby, were kissing!"

"You're seeing things Wally, go back to bed." Kuki turned to shut the door, but Wally stopped her.

"You'll see that I'm right, Kuks. I'll prove it some how."

"Oh really? If you saw them kissing, how were they doing it?" Kuki questioned.

"Like this." Wally said, taking her up in his arms. He bent his face next to hers as she shut her eyes in anticipation.

"Oh!" Kuki said as she woke up. "What a weird dream!"

* * *

"That was quite a movie, Numbah 4." Nigel said the following morning. He poured some milk over his Cheerios and took a large bite as Kuki walked in. 

"Movie?!" Kuki asked, alarmed.

"Well duh, last night was Numbah 4's movie night. I figure you didn't see much of it because you were hiding behind him, but it was called, uh..." Abby trailed off.

"Fight Club!" Hoagie cut in, throwing a punch enthusiastically. Wally grinned and sat a bowl of oatmeal down for Kuki as she sat down next to him.

"Here ya go Kuks." He said before turning to Hoagie. "Dad didn't even notice that the movie was gone. No wonder, he was totally sloshed, as Nigel would put it."

"How's your mom dealing with it?" Hoagie inquired, taking a bite from his toast.

"She moved out a couple days ago. Said he was an alcoholic, packed a bag and left. Haven't heard from her since." Wally quietly said. Kuki leaned in to hear what Wally had said, almost sitting on his lap in the act. Abby and Nigel listened intently, making no move to get closer. They knew that despite the fact that Wally was whispering, he wanted the team to know.

"Major bummer. What are you going to do?" Hoagie sullenly questioned. Wally looked down at his lap for a second before looking up at his friend.

"Same thing I do now. I'll just have to pull my weight."

"Well, I'm ready to help ya if ya need me." Hoagie said.

"Me too Wally." Kuki whispered.

"You've got our support." Nigel said, speaking for Abby and himself.

"Thanks guys, but I got this covered." Wally said slightly defensively. "Besides, we have more important things to worry about." He pointed behind Nigel's head at the computer that showed Herbie with mission specs.

"Numbahs 1 through 5, we need you to report to KND Moon Base effective immediately for decommission. Transmission over." The screen turned blank as Kuki, Wally, and Hoagie got frightened expressions on their faces.

"Well you heard them team." Nigel said, not at all bothered. Abby stood up and nodded, heading to the bus. She too, was not bothered by the message.

"Decommission? But we aren't even thirteen yet!" Wally yelled. He grabbed Kuki's arm protectively as he declared; "We aren't going. They can't decommission us, we aren't thirteen."

"I bet Fanny is behind this." Hoagie said, his hand turning into a fist.

"We should just get going." Abby said.

"Good idea. Kids Next Door, move out." Nigel commanded.

"But we don't want to!" Kuki cried, clinging to Wally's arm. Wally stopped her, turned around and whispered into her ear, "Kuks, they know something. Let's just go with this for a bit, we can always split if it gets rough." Kuki nodded and followed him into the bus.

"Come on Hoag!" Abby yelled. Hoagie reluctantly entered the bus and assumed the pilot's position. "Ready?"

"We're ready for take off. Let's go Numbah 2." Nigel ordered, sitting down at his chair. Hoagie got the bus into the air with a professional's ease, while Kuki pressed the button that opened the treehouse's gate. After an hour of mulling around the ship (with Hoagie driving and the others in groups) they arrived at the KND Moon Base.

"Numbah 1, not a pleasure to see you." Numbah 86 (also known as Fanny) said with disgust on her face. "This way."

"Remember the agreement." Nigel muttered through clenched teeth. He motioned for the team to follow him as Fanny lead them to the decommission chamber.

"Please be seated. The decommission will commence in five minutes." Fanny grumbled.

"Numbah 86!" Nigel barked, but she ignored him. He slumped into the chair next to Hoagie and sighed. He looked over at Abby, who gave him a sympathetic look. "But they promised." He whispered, drawing his knees into his chest.

"Good morning, Sector V. Would everyone please recite after me: I, as a former Kids Next Door member, solemnly swear to uphold the Kids Next Door tradition throughout my teenage years." Although confused, the members of Sector V repeated what the voice in the intercom had said. "Now would each member of Sector V please place their hand on the tray to their right. This shall end the inauguration."

"Inauguration?" Hoagie questioned as he placed his hand on the goo-filled tray.

"Welcome to the United Kids Next Door, Teenager Edition. As leader of the KND, I welcome you." Numbah 362 said, stepping out from the control booth.

**A/N: For those of you who are confused about said dream, the dream starts after Kuki and Wally say goodnight. Naturally Abby would have told Kuki that she and Nigel were dating, but Nigel wouldn't be one to tell his friends, so it's easy to put Wally and Hoagie in situations where they could find out, but alas, our lovely duffus and fighter have not the clue. Your writing extrodinaire, Signy**


	9. Chaptah 9

**Chaptah 9**

"United Kids Next Door, Teenager Edition?" Kuki questioned. She had a very confused look on her face, as if she were in a dream.

"We were just joshing you guys! I'm sure your leader has told you about the new TND." Numbah 362 said.

"What!" Hoagie yelled.

"Uh, surprise?" Nigel meekly said. Hoagie's eyes held flames until Numbah 362 placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He turned crimson and looked down at the ground by 362's feet.

"Why didn't you tell us Numbah 1?" Kuki asked. It was easy to tell from her voice that she was grateful, but sad.

"I thought it'd make a fun birthday present for you guys. Guess it backfired?" Nigel confessed.

"Whoops!" Numbah 362 said. "We thought you'd told them, so we figured we would have a little fun over here."

"But we aren't 13 yet. Kuk- I mean, Numbah 3 just turned 12!" Wally said.

"We wanted you to start a year earlier, because we felt it rude to just force you into it. So us here at command thought it'd be better if we first gave you a chance to get used to being the TND. Your treehouse is being updated as we speak, your storage is being filled with supplies for 2x4 technology, and weapons are being stocked with our latest powah source."

"Wow... that's decent of the base." Abby commented. She had easily forgiven the command center for their joke, it was actually quite funny when she thought about it.

"What's this new powah source?" Hoagie ventured, immensely interested in what 362 was saying.

"Who would have thought we'd use the Adults powah source against them?" She laughed.

"Coffee?" Abby shuddered.

"Don't worry, we've learned to harness the powah, without the creepy adult effects."

"Thank goodness, Numbah 5 doesn't want to go through that again!"

"Now that that's over with, let's get down to business. Numbah 1, although you are the first sector in the TND, you will still be under KND rule. I shall assign a force of officers to oversee your sectors work. Don't make us regret our decision." 362 said, sounding like Fanny when Nigel had last spoken to her about decommissions.

"Ai, aye Numbah 362." Nigel said, saluting. His team followed his example.

"Now," Numbah 362 said when she released the salute. "How about you guys go home and get some rest."

"Good plan. Team, move out!" Nigel ordered, glad to be in charge again. The newly instated Teens Next Door hoped into their bus and started the hour-long flight to their treehouse. Although it was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon, each kid fell into their rooms and went right to sleep from exhaustion.

* * *

"Let's have a party!" Kuki said the next morning, throwing a Rainbow Monkey at Wally. He held his arm up to deflect the toy easily.

"Or not." He replied, tapping on the controller in his hands. "Why don't you ask Numbah 5." He suggested.

"Okie!" Kuki said happily, skipping out the door and into the kitchen. "Numbah 4 thinks we should have a party!"

"Did he now?" Abby said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and he wants to invite all the Rainbow Monkeys in the treehouse!" Kuki exclaimed.

"Definitely sounds like something Numbah 4 would like." Abby said in monotone. "Why don't we have a party, but ix-nay the Rainbow Monkeys."

"Okie! How about I get the food, and you put up the streamers."

"How about you take Numbah 4 with you? Knowing how you shop, you're going to need an extra hand." Abby recommend. She began pulling chips from the cabinets while she spoke.

"Good idea! But wait, how? He's playing a video game." Kuki said with worry in her voice.

"Just say this..." Abby trailed off, whispering in Kuki's ear.

"Okie!" Kuki laughed and skipped into the living room. "Wally, want to go shopping with me?"

"No." Wally automatically replied, putting his emotions on the defense.

"Ok, I'll just go ask Hoagie!" she hopped past him and started for Hoagie's door, but Wally stopped her.

"I'll, uh, get my coat."

"Why the change of mind?" Kuki asked, cluelessly. _'Abby was right, that was the perfect thing to say. I wonder how she knew!'_

"Oh, I doubt Hoagie can carry all those groceries, you need someone strong, like me!" Wally boasted, flexing his left arm. Kuki giggled and strung her arm around his flexed one. Wally turned crimson and practically floated out the door with her. Abby watched them leave from the kitchen where she laughed outloud and shook her head knowingly.

"We need potato chips, and pop, and uh, pie, and uh, pineapple..." Kuki went on.

"How about pizza, since you seem to enjoy foods that start with the letter P." Wally said.

"Since when have you known what pineapple starts with, Mr. I spell gone G-A-W-N." Kuki teased. Wally turned red with embarrassment.

"Every since I started writing with you, I've learned how to spell better. You should see my English grade!" Wally bragged. "My teacher thinks I was abducted by aliens because my scores are so much higher."

**Cue Flashback**

Wally looked down at his English paper with amazement. The grade at the top was 96. He had made an A! Mrs. Thompson had written a little note at the top of his paper with his grade. It read: Wally, I don't know what caused this change, but don't lose it.

"_I won't, Mrs. Thompson."_ Wally vowed

**Cue end of Flashback**

"I can see how she could think that!" Kuki giggled.

"Hey!" Wally defensively said. He glanced down at her and started to laugh.

"What?" Kuki asked as she quit chuckling. She couldn't understand what was so funny to him.

"You're, you're..." he stuttered between gasps.

"What am I?" Kuki demanded, stopping and turning towards him.

"You're short!" Wally laughed. He looked down at her again and flicked her nose. She stuck her tongue out and hit him in the arm softly.

"I may be short, but I can still beat you in a race!" Kuki snickered running towards the store.

"Oh no you can't!" Wally laughed, running after her.

**A/N: Still a continuation of the last chapter, I think I'm kinda slowing down the time here, but eh. The next chapter will be in sync with this one as well. Much ¾ fluff... Joy! More soon, from your writing extrodinaire, Signy**


	10. Chaptah 10

**This will be my last chaptah for a week. I'm grounded, but I thought I'd leave ya'll with an update before I go. When I get back a week without internet... die I'm gonna update as soon as I get on, promise!!! To all my readers, don't forget to review, it keeps me happy and writing! Ta for now, Signy**

**

* * *

Chaptah 10**

"So what'd you guys get from the store?" Abby asked when they got back an hour later. She wondered why it took them so long to get back, seeing as the store was only five minutes away, but she didn't voice the thought.

"Pizza!" Kuki happily said, setting her bag down on the table. Wally sat his on the table and hurried off to the living room. Kuki ignored him and continued. "We got everyone's favorite ingredients so we can make our own."

"Good idea. I'll set the oven."

"Okie, then I get the guys. I think it's better to start now so the pizzas will be ready by dinner time." Kuki told her friend as she bounced out of the room and headed for the living room. Wally sat in the large comfy chair watching Nigel and Hoagie playing a racing game, so naturally the only one who noticed the Japanese girl dance in was the Aussie.

"Hey guys, come into the kitchen to help make dinner!" she happily called. Nigel and Hoagie weren't paying attention, but they dropped their controllers in shock when Wally got up instantly and walked towards the kitchen.

"Uh, Wally, what are you doing?" Hoagie asked. The Aussie stopped and turned around.

"Going to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Didn't you hear Numbah 3?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Nigel replied while setting his controller down. He motioned for Hoagie to follow him as he went into the kitchen. He had a confused look on his face, but Hoagie did as Nigel instructed. The confusion left his face when he saw Abby putting chicken on a mini-pizza.

"See, this is fun!" Kuki said, putting squid on her pizza.

"Kuks, I thought you were joking when you bought that!" Wally said as he turned back from getting hard-boiled eggs from the refrigerator.

"Oh, and I suppose putting eggs on yours is better?" she retorted.

"Uh, yeah!" They were about to start a fight, but Abby decided to step in.

"Look, you're both wrong. We all have different tastes, I mean jeez Numbah 2 is putting chilidogs on his, 1's putting peppers on his and I'm making mine with chicken. My personal opinion is you're both weird." She sighed and put her pizza in the oven. Wally and Kuki rolled their eyes and quit arguing. Nigel and Hoagie gave the entire room confused looks and went back to their game.

"So..." Kuki muttered as she placed hers and Wally's pizzas in the oven. "Wanna go do something?"

"No." Wally replied, walking towards the door.

"Then where are you going?"

"To my room, I'm going to take a nap. That alright with you?" Wally asked, walking once more towards the door.

"Can, uh, I come too?" Kuki ventured hopefully.

"Why, you'll probably just get bored after a while." Wally replied.

"Silly! I'm never bored around you!" Kuki laughed as she took his arm. He blushed, but didn't pursue the subject further. "I'll go get the food!" Kuki exclaimed, leaving Wally alone. It was a short time later that Kuki re-entered the room carrying two plates and balancing some soda on her head.

"Wally?" she whispered into the room. When she got no reply, she put the food on the edge of the ring and stepped into the center. "Wally?" she called again.

"Wha?" he mumbled from below her. He opened one eye to see her bend down to look at him.

"Time to eat!" Kuki said, trying to get him up. He struggled and ended up rolling her onto the floor. "Fine, I give." Kuki finally said, as she quit squirming and enveloped Wally in a hug. "You are like Goofy Grumpy Gumdrops Rainbow Monkey!"

"Ugh, whatever you say."

"Uh, Wally?" Kuki whispered from the floor.

"What?"

"Your still sitting on me!" she said. She was blushing furiously, but the only thing Wally noticed was how stupid he was.

"Stupid!" he muttered under his breath, cursing himself for his delay in action.

"What?" Kuki asked as she sat up.

"Uh, where's the pizza?" he squeaked in return. Kuki pointed over towards side over the ring and watched him bring their food over. "This is the best pizza I've had since we moved here!" Wally proclaimed, as he opened a soda.

"I agree, mom doesn't even make pizza this good."

"I still can't believe that you're eating squid!" Wally said after swallowing another bite of his pizza.

"Why don't you try a bite?" Kuki suggested, holding out her slice. Wally looked at her reluctantly. "Oh, come on, it isn't going to bite back... squid don't have teeth." She giggled.

"Fine, but you have to try mine. Trust me, you'll love it." He handed her his slice and took hers.

"Bottoms up?" Kuki laughed, taking a bite. Wally did the same.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Wally exclaimed.

"Who would have thought you'd actually understand pizza?" Kuki joked, taking another bite of his pizza. "Uh, you aren't getting this back you know."

"Don't make me fight for my pizza, it's a sacred thing Kuks." Wally seriously said, putting down her slice and preparing for battle.

"Wouldn't want to separate a man and his pizza." She replied, handing him his pizza. She giggled and turned away blushing when Wally accidentally grabbed her hand instead of the wedge. "Uh..." she stuttered.

"Whoops..." Wally said quickly, dropping her hand and looking away.

"I should, uh, go." Kuki softly said, gathering up the plates. "I'll see you later Numbah 4."

"Yeah, bye three." He watched Kuki leave the room with a small wave before he cleared his head and decided to start training. Several hours later, panting slightly from the workout, Wally lay down to sleep. He drifted off with a smile on his face, thinking of the days events.

**A/N: Worst chaptah I've written, feel free to flame my stupid self. I found the squid and egg facts on a card when I was babysitting. (She'd put a bunch in my pockets and I found it later on before bed and I thought it was a sign that I should write about it. Hopefully next chaptah will be better, your writing extrodinaire, Signy**


	11. Chaptah 11

**Chaptah 11**

"It's good to be us, isn't it?" Hoagie asked as he read the latest Yipper. It was a lazy summer day, several hours since there had been any adult activity and the team was settling into their new arrangement nicely. Abby was turning thirteen in a few weeks, and it was extremely relieving that she wasn't going to be decommissioned.

"You can say that again, Numbah 2." Abby said, sipping on an iced tea. She put batteries in her cd player and turned up the volume.

"It's good to be us." Hoagie mockingly said, causing Kuki to laugh from the floor. She threw a Rainbow Monkey at Hoagie and turned back to her game. She had begged and pleaded until Wally gave in and started playing the Rainbow Monkey Board Game: Return to Rainbow Monkey Island. (**A/N: Yes, I had to do that… **)

"Oi, it's your move" Wally dully said, wondering why he was playing that stupid game. He looked up at Kuki's face, twisted slightly in concentration and remembered.

"Ahem. If we can stop worrying about if Wally's going to die from boredom , we can get on with our next mission. We are going to bust up a shipment of Type B torture devices." Nigel said business-like, as he stood in front of the big screen.

"Not Type B!" Hoagie wheezed, choking on the thought. Kuki shivered and hugged her Rainbow Monkey as Wally and Abby gasped in fear.

"Yes, Broccoli. The adults plan on making us ingest this horrendous device that contains the adult's mind control units. We have one hour before the shipment is administered on the children of Cincinnati. Kids Next Door, Battlestations!" Nigel shouted. The team instantly went into action mode, grabbing their weapons and jumping on the bus quicker then you can spell Mississippi.

"Weapons, ready." Wally called.

"Shields, ready." Kuki exclaimed.

"All systems go." Abby chimed in.

"Numbah 2, let's get this show on the road." Nigel commanded, putting the destination's coordinates into the computer.

"Uh boss, how are we going to beat a Type B torture device?" Hoagie questioned as he put the bus into autopilot.

"The one thing that Broccoli can't stand, something that makes kids want to eat it." Nigel confidently smirked. "Cheese."

"Score!" Hoagie said. "I love cheese."

"Good going." Wally muttered as Hoagie went on about the types of cheese he likes and about the time he beat the cheese shogun.

"And then, I was like Gouda this and Brie that. I know now I should have said Edam up, but I didn't think of it until later." Hoagie gushed, taking only a momentary pause to breathe.

"Numbah 2, if you say one more type of cheese I'm going to make it so you can't even drink cheese through a straw." Abby threatened, taking his fuzzy cheese dice and throwing them across the room. Hoagie gulped and sat in his chair, silent, with the occasional typing at his computer.

"Thank you Ab- er, Numbah 5." Nigel said, turning red with embarrassment.

"I did it to save us all, Numbah 1." Abby replied, smiling at him. He returned the smile adoringly for a moment before snapping back into professional mode.

"Numbah 1, we are approaching target." Hoagie said, pointing at the screen where they could see the broccoli delivery truck.

"This is a quick grab and drop job, so Kids Next Door, Battlestations!" Nigel ordered, eyeing Abby and pointing at the now open hatch. "We're counting on you to get the hook on the cargo."

"I'm on it boss." Abby saluted, jumping down the hatch and onto the truck. She quickly dispensed the hook and gave two shakes to signal she was finished. Kuki pressed the button to pull up the trailer as Wally shot the replacement trailer down. It took all of 3 seconds to pull Abby up and watch the new trailer fall into place.

"Good job team, lets send this where it will be appreciated." Nigel commented. Hoagie turned the ship around as Nigel walked over to congratulate Abby. "Nice job out here." Nigel grinned, taking her by the hand and leading her to her seat.

"Just doing what I've been trained to do." Abby blushed. She noticed Nigel didn't let go of her hand even though they had already reached her seat. "Nigel?"

"Oh, yeah." Nigel reddened, releasing her hand. "Kinda wish we could tell them." He whispered.

"I told Kuki, but she would never tell, even if tortured." Abby muttered. She looked at the Japanese girl with admiration.

"I believe you, three has always been good at not cracking under pressure, unless Rainbow Monkeys are involved, but I don't know about the guys. They might expose us on accident, as a weakness. That can't happen." Nigel told her furtively.

"Someday, soon." Abby said, and Nigel nodded. "Just not yet."

"Right." He replied. He patted her on the knee fondly and returned to his seat. He and Abby were lucky that Kuki, Wally, and Hoagie had been so preoccupied with their work and hadn't noticed the little exchange. "Report!"

"Time of arrival, ten minutes." Kuki answered.

"Fuel supply is low, we should refuel when we get home." Hoagie called. Hoagie pushed a few buttons and on the screen above Nigel was presented with the engine and fuel tank statistics.

"I agree. Now lets just drop this off at the, ugh, Veggie Lovers Café, and we'll head home." Nigel commanded. Wally waited a second and then pulled the release lever, causing a cascade of broccoli to fall upon the café below.

"Vegetal away!" Wally bellowed as the last broccoli left the ship.

"Kids Next Door, let's go home." Nigel said.

**A/N: Short chaptah I suppose. Not really in a writing mood, but I wanted to add a little action, and some Nigel/Abby fluff to take a break from the whole ¾ fluff… I love fluff! Although, that one part in the beginning was similar to something that happened at a gathering I went to. More later, your writing extrodinaire, Signy**


	12. Chaptah 12

Chaptah 12 

"But I don't want to go back to school!" Hoagie complained. The summer had passed quickly for the team and they only had one more week of freedom until they started 7th grade. (**A/N: I'm not sure how this works exactly, but lets just go with elementary schools going to 6th grade and high school starting with 7th **)

"I don't get what your problem is, you have the highest grade point average in school 'cept for Nigel." Abby pointed out.

"It's just that people always judge you on the first couple of days." Hoagie replied.

"I'm sure your going to be fine Numbah 2." Nigel commented. "Besides, I'd like to see something make fun of any of us without getting the full on KND treatment."

"Right." Abby confirmed. "Who really needs them anyway? You've got us!"

"I know, but I'd just like a fresh start, you know?"

"Don't worry Hoag, we've got you covered." Nigel said, clasping his friend on the shoulder.

"Really?" Hoagie asked unsure.

"Well duh!" Kuki said as she walked in carrying a parcel. Wally stood behind her at the door, nodding in agreement.

"Where have you guys been?" Nigel asked suspiciously.

"Just redecorating. We thought we'd get rid of some useless junk." Wally jumped in. Abby muttered under her breath as she looked over the box Kuki was carrying.

"Rainbow Monkeys, I thought you liked those."

"I did, but I think we're a little old for them, ya know?" Kuki giggled, moving the large box in her arms. "I think I'll give them to Mushi, she'll love them."

"What about the rest of your stuffed animals?" Hoagie asked before he could stop himself.

"Oh, I'll just donate them to charity. Well, except for Peachy, I'll be keeping that one." Kuki explained.

"Peachy, isn't that the koala that Wally gave you for Christmas last year?" Abby asked. Kuki nodded and Wally blushed as Hoagie and Nigel snickered behind their hands.

"What's so funny?" Kuki asked.

"Nothing, we just, uh, thought of a joke Hoagie made earlier." Abby choked slightly as she tried not to laugh. "We, should, uh be going to that movie, remember?" She nudged Nigel and gave Hoagie a look as she headed for the door. They followed her and joined her in laughing at the situation once outside Wally and Kuki's hearing.

"I don't get it, Abby never laughs at Hoagie's jokes!" Kuki said.

"I'll explain later." Wally said, taking the heavy box from her and carting it to the elevator.

"Thanks!" Kuki smiled, hugging him. Wally felt his arms go weak and he dropped the box, but he managed to maintain his cool.

"Uh, yeah."

"Abby?" Kuki called into her friend's room.

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"Can you do my hair for tomorrow? I can't put the curlers in."

"Come on in, I got you covered." Abby said, opening the door and admitting the Japanese girl. Kuki bounded into the room with a joyful look on her face as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"Here are the curlers!"

"Ok, sit still now." Abby said as she started to put a little piece of Kuki's hair into the curler. They sat in concentrated silence for the first half of Kuki's head, but they started talking when they realized how long it was taking.

"So, do you remember last year when we were playing truth or dare and I asked you who had kissed you?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well was it Nigel?" Kuki inquired, half wondering if Abby would admit it.

"Yeah, he was my first." Abby blushed.

"That's so cute!"

"What about you Kuks? You been kissed yet?" Abby asked as she put in the second to last curler.

"Nope, but sometimes I hope, ya know?" Kuki wistfully said. She thought of her blonde companion as she looked at the ground.

"Mhmm, I know who you're thinking about." Abby laughed. She put the last curler in and patted Kuki on the shoulder so she knew they were finished.

"I don't know what you mean!" Kuki exclaimed. "I uh, got to go! Thanks for helping me with my hair Abby!" She sped for the door and waved before exiting. Abby sighed and wondered when her friends were finally going to admit what everyone else already knew.

Outside, Kuki attempted to sneak past Numbah 4's without him noticing, but her efforts were thwarted when he came out to set his alarm.

"Whoa, Kuks, who attacked your hair?" he laughed as he typed in his access code.

"It's in curlers, uh, Abby did it." Kuki muttered, looking down at the ground She silently kicked herself for letting him see her looking so ridiculous.

"It's interesting, to say the least." Wally said, nodding.

"Oh, shut up!" Kuki giggled.

"No, really it looks good on you." Wally joked, poking one of the curlers.

"You just wait until tomorrow Wally, and you'll see. I'll look so good you'll be speechless." Kuki bragged as she finally reached her door. She winked at him and entered her room

"If only you knew…" Wally sighed and went back into his room.

**A/N: School starts tomorrow for our favorite almost teenage heroes. I can tell you from here thatthe next couple of chaptahs will involve a lot of fluff, and a very serious matter.Oh dear, more coming your way soon from your writing extrodinaire, Signy**


	13. Chaptah 13

**This is the chaptah you've all been waiting for, the introduction of Michelle formal introduction I hope you all like her, I patterned her look after my friend Kristyn (not that Kris knows this... snicker) I know this is a short chaptah, but the next couple are like, super long Enjoy!****

* * *

**

Chaptah 13

Hoagie woke up early the following morning with a feeling of dread. He spent an hour picking out his clothes, finally giving up and adorning some tan slacks, a white tee shirt, and a blue button down shirt that he left open. (**A/N: Picture Hoagie from Operation Kiss, he's about that old now, and in that physical condition.**) He coaxed himself to eat some breakfast with the rest of the team before they all went down to the bus stop. He gulped nervously as he entered the bus as he decided where to sit; Kuki was sitting with Wally, while Nigel and Abby shared a seat. It didn't take him long to see the only available seat was next to a girl with short blonde hair in the back.

"Uh, can I sit here?" he inquired.

"Sure!" the pretty blonde said, moving over slightly to let him have the spot next to her. "I'm Michelle, pleased to meet you."

"Hoagie." Hoagie replied, shaking her hand.

"I know, I've seen you around." Michelle smiled.

"Around? But I've never seen you before." Hoagie said, puzzled.

"Are you always this cute on missions, or is it just when you're clueless?" Michelle teased, causing Hoagie to blush.

"M-m-missions? You mean, you know about the—"

"Kids Next Door? Duh, I practically run it!" Michelle laughed.

"You aren't like, Fanny in disguise, are you? Because if you are that is one wicked costume!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"No way, I outrank Numbah 86 easily. Does the numbah 362 mean anything to you?" Michelle asked, slipping a helmet on her head momentarily. Hoagie gasped and she put it away. "My family transferred here, so I thought it'd be good to keep an eye on your team to make sure you're, er, following instructions."

"So you're going to be going to school with us, in our cl-classes?" Hoagie stuttered.

"Yup, great isn't it? In fact, I think you and I are in a lot of classes."

"Coincidence?" Hoagie questioned.

"Not really. I needed to be in enough classes with one of Sector V's team, so I choose you." She said with scarlet cheeks.

"Why me?"

"Uh, oh look we're at school! See you later Hoagie, and I'd prefer if you call me Michelle in school." Michelle smiled and waved goodbye as she hopped off the bus and headed into the high school. Hoagie wandered up to his friends with a bedazzled grin on his face.

"Why do you look like you just ate a chili dog?" Nigel asked at Hoagie's grin.

"Just had a little chat with a commanding officer, nothing big." Hoagie beamed. He hummed a little tune and made his way to his first period. He took his seat and waved at Michelle when she walked in. "School just got a little better," he thought.

* * *

"We sure are lucky that we all have the same lunch hour." Hoagie commented. He gazed over at Michelle's lunch table to find that she had already made a ton of friends.

"Yeah!" Kuki laughed, her tresses bouncing with her head. She brushed Wally's face with them as she turned towards Abby and Nigel.

"Kuki, your hair is attacking me." He said, tapping the curl away. He got it wrapped around his finger and struggled with the lock until Kuki unwound his hand delicately.

"Oops." Kuki giggled.

"School great and all, but does it have to be so dang cold?" Abby complained, rubbing her upper arms to regain the feeling in them.

"Here." Nigel said, taking his sweater off and handing it to her. She blushed and put it on, while Nigel straightened out his white tee shirt.

"Thanks Nige!" Abby voiced, smiling at him. "This is much better, but won't you get cold?"

"Numbah 1, leader of the TND, get cold? No way!" Nigel bragged. Hoagie shook his head doubtfully with a goofy smile on his face.

"Whatever you say boss." He laughed. Wally and Kuki joined him in taunting their friend as Abby snuggled into his sweater. She felt as if he were embracing her; all of the cold just melted away.

"The bell's about to ring." Abby suddenly said. Sure enough, the bell sounded outside.

"How'd you…" Hoagie started, but she just shook her head at him. She herself had no clue as to how she knew that the bell was to ring. Kuki and Wally didn't notice the interaction as they walked to their German class.

"I don't know." Abby said in a daze as Nigel escorted her to their English class. He kindly asked no questions about her strange behavior and took his seat next to her, forgetting to let go of her hand. Hoagie raised an eyebrow at his leader, causing Nigel to snap out of it and let go of Abby's hand. Hoagie saw the exchange and decided that he was going to figure out all of the teams' problems. He made a list of everything he thought needed fixed or solved, a list that consisted of the following: Abby's little psychic moment, why Nigel was holding Abby's hand, and how to get Kuki and Wally to admit their feelings about each other.

"This is going to be difficult." He thought as he started at the list.

* * *

**A/N: This is my intermission chapter, a short little playful foreshadowing of future events. Forgive me for it being so brief, I hope you all understand. Your writing extrodinaire, Signy**

**Oh.. just noticed something... some of my chaptahs are pretty, with the little bar before the AN, like this one... I kinda forget that put that in sometimes, sorry if it looks sloppy! Ciao - Signy**


	14. Chaptah 14

**Chaptah 14**

"Let's see… first on my list is find out what is up with Abby's little psychic session…" Hoagie muttered to himself, as he waited for Michelle to get on the bus. He looked up to see her smiling face.

"Hey Hoag, what's on your mind?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Well, my friend, she's been acting really weird lately. Like, yesterday she just randomly said the bell was going to ring and sure enough, it did."

"That's mondo weird!" Michelle said, putting her hand on her chin to think. "Why don't you ask your parents? They are former KND agents, you know."

"They are? How come I didn't know about it?" Hoagie inquired.

"Well it's not like they would remember, but all of your parents were in the KND, yours, Nigel's, Kuki's over in Japan, Wally's in Australia, and Abby's here were all in it. Even mine were in it, that's how we know who to recruit, it's by family."

"Whoa, that's detailed. I just figured it was because we all were good at something in particular."

"It didn't hurt that you all specialize in a different element. That's the reason you were all placed in Sector V, and despite what Fanny says your sector isn't as dysfunctional as she thinks."

"Thanks… what were we talking about?" Hoagie asked, blushing slightly.

"Abby's psychic moment?" Michelle suggested.

"Oh right. So I should ask my parents?"

"Yeah, they'll know best." Michelle said, giving Hoagie a smile.

"It's a good thing they got back from their trip a couple weeks ago."

"Where'd they go?" Michelle queried.

"Mine and Abby's parents went on a tour through Europe. Kuki's went to Japan to visit their relatives. We've all been staying at the treehouse."

"This is my stop." Michelle noted, standing up. "I guess until tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thanks for the advice." Hoagie said as she stepped off the bus. It was only until she was out of sight that he kicked himself for not asking her to hang out. "Great job Hoagie." He muttered.

* * *

"Happy Thirteenth Birthday!" Abby shouted as she doused Kuki with confetti. Now that Kuki was 13, they could officially become the first ever Teenagers Next Door. Kuki laughed and hugged the closest person to her, which happened to be Wally. He blushed deeply but found himself giving her an awkward hug back. Kuki found herself crying on his shoulder as they hugged. 

"Eh, Numbah 3…" he started, but a voice from below interrupted him.

"Kuki, we're going to miss the plane!"

"Plane?" Wally asked, turning to the Asian.

"We're going back to Japan so they can get me ready for the matchmaker. That's the reason they went back to Japan last summer. It's been a tradition for years, but I didn't want to say goodbye." Tears fell from her face as she backed up into the elevator. "And now I have to."

"Wait!" Wally yelled, lunging for the door. He had barely made it in when the door slammed shut. Once he'd picked himself off the floor he turned again to Kuki. "You are not going to Japan. I won't let you, you hear me? You mean too much to… the team."

"I'm sorry, but I have to. All girls my age are supposed to be getting ready for their arranged marriages." Her voice reflected the droplets that were still falling from her eyes. Wally brushed them from her face and said softly, "Yeah, well they have those in Australia too, and I know a good way around it."

"You do?" she sniffled.

"Yeah, just you wait. I'm sure I can get you out of this matchmaker thing." Wally confidently whispered. Kuki flung herself at him and cried thanks into his sweater. He ran his hand through her hair gently, as if to remind her he was there.

"Kuki!" Kuki's mother said in shock as the elevator doors opened. Kuki and Wally separated instantly, but he took hold of her hand. He took a few steps and looked up at Kuki's mother, feeling a lot more confident then he really was, and said, "Ma'am, I want to marry your daughter."

Kuki and her mother both looked at him stunned. "Wally?" Kuki whispered as her mother looked him over and said, "Are you sure? This is a large responsibility, not some kind of game."

"Never been more serious about anything in my life, Ma'am. I want to marry Kuki, but only if she stays with me in America."

"My daughter means a lot to you, I can tell." Mrs. Sanban said, placing a loving hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Yeah, so?" Wally replied bluntly.

"By shaking my hand your putting yourself in a promising situation, you know that, right?" Kuki's mother ventured again. Wally chuckled softly and put his hand out. Mrs. Sanban took it warmly in hers and turned to her daughter. "I'm going to need to get in touch with your parents."

"Kuki has my phone number and address."

"Good, then I'll call them and tell them of your decision." Mrs. Sanban said while taking her leave. "Kuki-kin, I expect to see you at dinner."

"Yeah." Kuki managed, finding her voice. As her mother disappeared, Kuki looked at Wally with astonishment. "How… why did you do that?"

"There's no way I'm going to let you leave us, Kuks. We need you."

"But you know this means we have to get married when we are old enough, right?" she asked, looking down at her hand clasped in his.

"I do, and trust me, I'm alright with that." Wally smiled and turned back to the elevator to hide his blushing cheeks. "Come on, I think we'd better tell the others what we've done."

"Ok." Kuki replied, joining him in the trolley.

"Oh," Wally whispered, remembering the present in his pocket. He cautiously reached down and pulled it out, carefully placing the chain around Kuki's neck. She looked up at him with questioning eyes as he held up the charm that was on the necklace. "You gave this to me last year when I broke my arm. You said it would bring me good luck, and now I give it back to you. Hopefully it will give us luck."

"Us?" Kuki's voice trembled as she pulled her hand to her neck. The shiny penny was smooth in her hand and she fingered it as she waited for his reply. It had been flattened and the impression of a koala lay on it.

"Yeah, us." Wally murmured, taking her hand from her neck. "If you ever feel alone or afraid, rub this and know that even if I'm not there I'll be thinking about you."

* * *

**A/N: I've had that waiting for some time now, I absolutely love Kuki's 13th birthday. It was the first thing I wrote, my favorite thing I've ever written,the central theme of my story, but I think the story has evolved past the subject and has become something more. How about you? Your writing extrodinaire, Signy**


	15. Chaptah 15

**Chaptah 15**

The elevator opened to Wally holding Kuki's hand, much to the surprise of the rest of the team. They hadn't expected to see Kuki again, much less see her and Wally in such an interesting position.

"So what just happened here?" Hoagie asked, interrupting the mood.

"Good going." Abby muttered, jabbing him in the side with her elbow. He recoiled and glared at her as she asked Kuki, "So you're staying here in America?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kuki said, shooting a glance at Wally, who had dropped her hand and walked over to the couch to finish his game of Budokai.

"What made your mother change her mind?" Nigel inquired. Kuki gave another uneasy glance at Wally.

"Well, it was actually Wally." Kuki replied. Nigel choked on his soda and Hoagie started laughing as she spoke those words.

"Wally? You're joking right? What'd he have to do, propose or something?" Hoagie stuttered. Wally's eyes widened slightly as he let his controller fall.

"Who cares what I did, she's staying and that's all that matters, got it?" he menacingly growled, as he darted over and picked Hoagie up by the collar. Hoagie squeaked out a 'yes' and rubbed his neck when Wally released him.

"Hit a nerve?" Hoagie weakly joked, earning another jab in the stomach from Abby.

"You just don't get it, do you?" she asked him.

"What?!" Hoagie exaggeratedly screeched.

"Obviously, Wally did to exactly that." Abby said. It had been obvious to her from the elevator what Wally had done, Nigel had picked up on it probably seconds later but Hoagie seemed to be lacking in the observation skills. (**A/N: and they say Wally is the stupid one...**)

"He did what he thought would keep Kuki here, even if it meant sacrificing his future." Nigel finished for her.

"Are they serious?" Hoagie inquired, confused. Kuki nodded and Hoagie got a sudden look of terror on his face. "But we're only 13, they can't expect us to get married! It's like forcing us to eat our vegetables, it's just unheard of, unspeakable!"

"It's just how my culture is. We go tosee the matchmaker, and then we prepare to get married when we turn of age. Wally, he did something I can never repay him for. I don't know why he did it, but he's the reason that I'm staying in America, with all of you." Kuki said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why are you crying then, shouldn't you be happy?" Hoagie asked.

"It's just, I realized as I said it that I thinkreally do know, deep inside, why Wally did that. I think, I think I need to go." Kuki said, running out of the room. Hoagie got a confused look, but Abby and Nigel had an idea of what she was thinking. They shared a secret smile and decided to watch a little TV until their friends got back.

"What just—" Hoagie started, but Abby cut him off.

"You know what, why don't you just ask that a little later." She suggested. She motioned for him to join them, so he walked over to the easy chair and sat down. He looked over at Abby and Nigel, who were sitting on the couch with Abby using Nigel's shoulder as a pillow. He grinned to himself as he figured out that they were going out.

'Boy do I have a lot to tell Michelle on Monday!' he thought to himself.

* * *

Upstairs, Kuki was heading straight for Wally's room. She knew that's exactly where he'd be. Sure enough when she knocked on his door, he answered. His hair was ruffled and he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he invited her in.

"Hi…" she whispered, blushing slightly.

"Hi…" he replied. "Uh, what did you want Kuks?"

"I uh, wanted to tell you that…" she stuttered, suddenly finding her voice failing her. "Tell you that… uh, thanks for what you did today."

"Ah, it was nothing. Any one of us would have done what we could to keep you here." Wally blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know that they would. I'm easily replaceable." Kuki muttered, gazing at the ground. "I'm the distraction, and if needed I'm a nurse, but Hoagie is a better doctor then I am."

"How can you even think that you aren't needed around here? We'd fall apart if you weren't here to keep us together." Wally compellingly argued. "You're the one who keeps us on our toes, keeps our spirits up, not to mention you're an awesome fighter."

"Fighter, yeah right, that's your job Wally."

"Remember when Stickybeard attacked the treehouse? You took out five of his men without even breaking a sweat. Now if that's not impressive fighting, I don't know what is." Wally said.

"It's all just luck, nothing I do ever turns out right, and I always endanger every one." Kuki cried with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey! That's just silly Kuks, if anybody endangers the team, it's the Delightful Children." Wally chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she sobbed silently into his chest.

"The… Delightful Children?"

"Yeah, leave it up to them to ruin a perfectly good toy store or actually want to visit the Museum of Boring History." Wally replied. _'For someone so perfect, she sure is insecure…'_

"So I'm not the worst thing to happen to the team?" Kuki sniffled, her tears slowly ceasing.

"Trust me Kuks, you are the best thing that's ever happened to the team."

"Really?" Kuki asked, with hope in her voice.

"Really. Now quit worrying and get some sleep. It's been some birthday, huh?"

"Yeah." Kuki said, making her way towards the door. "Hey Wally," she said, turning back towards him.

"Eh?"

"Thanks." Kuki shyly smiled, running up to him and giving him a heartfelt hug. Wally stood in shock for a second before reacting by hugging her back.

"Anytime." He whispered into her ear. They separated and Kuki got halfway out the door before looking back and giving Wally a smile that stayed with him until sleep took him.

**A/N: Fluffiness overload… o.0 I think I'm going to choke on the fluffiness!!!! Coming soon: The truth about Abby! Your writing extrodinaire, Signy**


	16. Chaptah 16

**Moon Comix: Ah, so it came off as if Wally and Kuki were going out? When did that happen, did I start writing in my sleep again? What I mean is, let's not assume anything until lets say a couple more chaptahs... did I say that? hides**

**Chaptah 16**

It didn't take long for the TND to regain their usual schedules after Kuki's birthday. The only different thing that occurred in the following weeks was that Nigel and Abby finally confessed that they were seeing each other, which was pointless because everyone had figured out their secret. Thenext thing that Hoagie had on his list was to figure out why Abby had being seeing the future. He followed Michelle's advice and asked his parents, who steered him in the direction of the library, where he spent a week researching.

"Well," He said to himself. "All I have so far is that true psychics are rare." He looked around the library and spotted the head librarian. "Excuse me ma'am."

"Yes?" the tall pointy-nosed adult replied.

"I'm looking for some information about psychics… for a report." Hoagie fibbed. "But I haven't found anything that helps me."

"Well what kind of psychic are you looking for?" she asked him.

"Uh, like, old ones?" Hoagie squeaked out, kicking himself for lying.

"Look under 'Gypsies'" the librarian said, pointing at section that Hoagie would need.

"Thanks." Hoagie replied, hurrying off to the section she indicated. He grabbed the first couple of books that looking useful and returned to his seat. '_Hmm… it says here that gypsies are found mainly in Romania… doesn't Abby have an aunt who lives in Romania?'_ he thought to himself as he read. He jotted down a few side notes to his paper and moved on to the next book.

"This one sounds good." Hoagie uttered, looking at _The Customs of the Roma_. He skimmed through the pages until a picture caught his eye. The picture was of a young girl, about teenage, but that's not what had caused him to stare. The girl in the book looked exactly like Abby.

"No way!" he gasped. He looked around to see if anybody was looking before he ripped the page out and stuffed it in his folder. Then he grabbed his backpack and shoved the folder in while walking towards the door.

"Uh, excuse me mister." The librarian said. Hoagie stopped short and pivoted to face her, his face holding a guilty look. "I believe you forgot this." She said, handing him a pair of goggles.

"Uh, thanks." Hoagie uneasily said, taking the goggles. He gave a weak smile and jetted out the door to his bike. He was panting by the time he reached the treehouse. _'Man, I really need to start working out more.'_ He thought as he put his bike away in Nigel's garage.

"Hey Hoag." Kuki said from the lower level of the treehouse. He looked up to see her waving. "Guess what! Numbah 362 is inspecting us. She says it's mandatory."

"Th-three sixty two?" Hoagie coughed, mentally checking himself over.

"Yup! But she's acting kind of funny, without her helmet she seems so much nicer!" Kuki yelled. Hoagie cringed; knowing that Michelle couldn't miss hearing the Japanese girl's voice.

"I'll be right up!" he called back, grabbing his backpack and entering his handprint into the elevator. A few minutes later he was greeted by a radiant looking Michelle and an uneasy team. "Uh, hey Numbah 362."

"Hey Hoagie, just in time. I was just about to prep Numbah 1 with these mission specs." Michelle said, failing to see her mistake.

"You called him Hoagie!" Abby exclaimed, pointing her finger at her superior. Michelle gasped and turned red, while Hoagie quickly dropped his face to the ground.

"What's going on here?" Nigel asked, folding his arms over his chest and waiting for the response.

"Well… you see…" Michelle stuttered, at a loss of words. Strangely enough, Hoagie jumped in and finished her sentence, with a little colorful additions. (**A/N: little.. -snort- do I even know the meaning of little??**)

"Michelle and I are going out." Hoagie quickly lied, blushing as he grabbed her hand. Michelle took a sharp breath before smiling. She nodded as Hoagie continued. "We didn't want you to think she was just, you know, keeping tabs on the operations."

"Well that certainly explains it." Kuki said.

"Yeah, people do some crazy things when they are going out." Wally muttered, earning a jab in the stomach from Kuki. "What?"

"So, now that that's over with… on with the specs?" Michelle suggested, taking her hand from Hoagie's so she could step up to the podium. "Now, we've got an idea of what we should get the Delightful's for Christmas. This year, we aren't going to wait for them to attack us."

"Full-frontal assault, a bold move, Numbah 362." Nigel commented, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Who said anything about assault?" Michelle grinned. "We're ending this feud, right here, before they can take it to the next level."

"So what do we do?" Kuki asked, leaning in so she could hear better.

"Well it will take time, maybe even years, but this is what we'll be doing…"

* * *

"Let me walk you home?" Hoagie half pleaded when Michelle had started for the exit. 

"Sure, you can explain about earlier." She smiled.

"Well, you see I was going to, uh, ask you anyway, and it just kinda slipped." Hoagie confessed, blushing profusely.

"You were going to ask me out?" Michelle said in astonishment. "But why?"

"Why? You ask me why? Because you are amazing! You light up any room you stand in, you are the smartest kid I know, your beautiful and you are totally in charge of well, everything!" Hoagie gushed.

"Yes." Michelle said.

"What?" Hoagie asked, not understanding.

"Yes I'll go out with you, dofus!" Michelle smiled, taking his hand as they turned the corner. They both turned crimson and words failed them until they reached Michelle's house. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah." Hoagie airily said, not sure of what he should do.

"Good night Hoagie." Michelle said, removing her hand from his.

"Good," Hoagie started softly, leaning in and giving her a shallow kiss. "Night." He watched Michelle walk into her house with a smile on his face before he himself started home.

**A/N: Some Hoagie fluff… Yay!! I'm so glad I can write Hoagie fluff now What do ya'll think of Michelle, good bad? Coming up: the official TND Christmas (plus more Michelle) and the new and improved (well, not new, but anyway) TND Karaoke Party!!! karaoke is good. Your writing extrodinaire, Signy**


	17. Chaptah 17

**Chaptah 17**

"So Numbah 2, when exactly were you going to tell us you were dating the head of the bloody KND?" Kuki asked sweetly when Hoagie returned.

"Uh… I didn't think it'd come up." Hoagie replied. He was getting nervous with the entire team staring him. "Boy it's late, the day just takes a lot of you, doesn't it?"

"Hoagie, it's only 7 'clock." Nigel said, raising an eyebrow.

"It is?" Hoagie faked shock, edging towards the nearest exit. "Oh, look at the time… heh, I should get some work done."

"Work? You and work don't mix Hoag." Wally yawned, stand up and stretching. "Hey Hoag, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Great subject change." Nigel said, rolling his eyes.

"No, seriously, shouldn't we like worry about Christmas, it's like, next week!" Wally shouted.

"Maybe you should worry about Christmas, because the rest of us have already gone shopping." Abby pointed out.

"What?! And you all just failed to tell me?" Wally yelled. He walked in a nervous circle until Kuki placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"If you want, I'll help you pick out gifts for everyone."

"For real? That'd be awesome! Let's go now." Wally said, taking her hand and his coat. She managed to grab her jacket as well before he tugged her out the door.

"Well that's a new one, Wally pulling Kuki somewhere." Hoagie joked, creating laughter in the treehouse as they got out the decorations.

* * *

"You think Nigel will like this?" Wally asked as Kuki lead him out of the bookstore. She'd suggested he buy a book called "A Complete Strategists Guide to Strategy." 

"Trust me, Nigel is the only one who'd appreciate that book." Kuki confidently said.

"And Abby is going to like this CD?" he asked, holding up _8701_, by Usher.

"Duh, Usher is her favorite artist. Let's focus on Hoagie and Michelle next." Kuki said, guiding him into the toy store.

"Aren't we a little old for toys?"

"Some things you find in toy stores aren't toys, Wally. See, model airplanes, Hoagie will love these." Kuki pointed out. She picked out a complicated one and waited in line with Wally. Then, she took him to the Gap where she had him buy a scarf. "Scarves are wonderful gifts for friends, and for people you don't know all that well."

"Ok, what about uh, girls? Like, if you've known them a long time and stuff." Wally nervously asked. He was thinking of the girl standing next to him and wondered what he could possibly get her.

"Well, there's always jewelry, or perfume." Kuki suggested. She wondered who he was thinking of, and felt a slight twinge of jealousy.

"Hey I'll be right back, aight?" Wally said, ducking into the nearest store. Kuki gave him a strange glance before she walked to the pretzel store to grab a bite. Wally strolled through accessories store in confusion before spotting an employee.

"Excuse me, but can you help me? I need a gift for a girl, a special girl." Wally said.

"A girlfriend?" the tall girl asked, while she lead him to the back of the store.

"No, just a special girl." Wally blushed.

"Well any special girl would love this." Sally, the salesgirl, said, holding up an extremely cluttered charm bracelet.

"No, it has to be something perfect, something original. Something she'll know I got just for her." Wally said, looking around for anything.

"If you want my honest opinion, I'd go with this." the salesgirl said, pulling out something from under the counter. "It's simple, but I think it's the best piece in the store. I think we were only shipped two, but if you like it, it's yours."

"Perfect!" Wally said. He paid for the trinket and hid it carefully with Abby's present. He didn't want Kuki to find it just yet. "Kuks, you ready to go?" he asked, reaching the pretzel place. She nodded and they hopped on the bus to get back to the treehouse.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Nigel shouted over the intercom a few days later. They had waited patiently for the day to come and now they bounded down the stairs in their pajamas. Kuki and Abby had half-robes over their spaghetti-strap tank tops and shorts, while Hoagie and Nigel had on t-shirts and shorts. Wally was the last one down in his pajama bottoms and an old tank top. 

"Mornin." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and rubbed the back of his head, causing his hair to become even more messed up.

"Presents!" Kuki excitedly shouted. Wally could tell that she'd been up for at least an hour. The presents were already separated into piles and Kuki was holding out a steaming mug of cocoa. Wally looked over at his friends and noticed that they were already drinking the liquid.

"Morning Wally." Michelle said, smiling at them all. She set down some presents into each pile and sat on the couch. Then Kuki pointed to her left at a hefty pile that was for their commander. Surprised, Michelle took a seat next to her pile.

"Uh, thanks. Merry Christmas?" Wally shrugged, taking the cup and sitting down beside his pile. Then he started the tradition. "Three, two, one… OPEN!" The entire team stopped what they were doing and dove into their piles. In minutes there was an even larger collection of paper in the middle of the room.

"Nigel, it's prefect!" Abby chimed, holding up a necklace with her name scrawled on it.

"Great book Wally." Nigel commented, already reading it.

"Whoa, a two year subscription to Yipper, how'd you know?" Hoagie asked Michelle.

"I'm loving this hat Abby!" Michelle said, jamming the colorful cap onto her blonde hair.

"Hoagie, how'd you know I needed this card to complete the hero's collection?" Wally asked, holding up the trading card like it was the most valuable possession he had.

"You know," Kuki said a minute later. "we really shouldn't opened our gifts at the same time… I can never follow anyone's conversation."

"Heh, she's right you know." Wally laughed, opening his last present that was from Kuki. "Whoa, new gloves! They're perfect! Thanks Kuks!" He held them with even more regard then he had the trading card. He knew that she had taken a lot of time choosing the gift.

"See how much better that was? And you're welcome. I love his bracelet, it goes well with my necklace." Kuki blushed as Wally put it on her wrist delicately. She lifted the chain from around her neck and held it close to the bracelet to compare.

"Merry Christmas!" Abby yelled, fully into the spirit. She realized she was standing under the mistletoe, so she called Nigel over and with a sly smirk on her face she gave him a quick smile and kissed him swiftly.

"Merry Christmas!" rang throughout the treehouse, and the joy was felt all through the town.

**A/N: Yes, corny ending ne? Sadly, the next chaptah will be my last for this story. I've become attached to all of you as my audience and reviewers. Who knows, I might write something knew, so be on the lookout for me. Your writing extrodinaire Signy**


	18. Chaptah 18

**Chaptah 18**

"What should we do then?" Hoagie asked, sounding as bored as he felt. It was New Years, but the treehouse was dead.

"Karaoke!!!" Kuki shouted, doing a spin and pretending to hold a microphone.

"That actually doesn't sound bad. I think there's a karaoke party for New Years" Abby said, nodding her head in agreement. Nigel and Hoagie too agreed.

"Wally?" Kuki asked, hopeful.

"Eh, nothing better to do? Hoagie, why don't you bring your gal Michelle, we can get to know her." Wally suggested.

"Oh my lord, a good idea, from Wally." Kuki joked, poking him in the rib.

"Hey!" Wally screeched, offended deeply.

"She's just kidding you." Nigel said. "But she was right, that is a good idea."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting to know this chick a little better." Abby said. "But right now I wouldn't mind getting to know a pizza better."

"Even bigger shock, Abby making a joke about food!" Hoagie laughed, heading for the kitchen. "Pepperoni good for everyone?"

"You bet!"

* * *

"KARAOKE" Kuki yelled the following afternoon. "Hurry up, we want to get good seats!"

"Calm down Kuks, some of us are trying to get dressed here." Wally said, as he rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of old jeans over his boxers. He had slept in as long as he could, but the urge to get up overpowered him.

"Really?" Kuki quietly said, more to herself then to anybody. She snuck over to Wally's door and peaked inside. Wally was sitting on his bed with his head between his knees as he brushed his hair. He finished brushing and shook it out, ruffling the top a little for the messy look he wore. Then he grabbed a shirt from his drawer and slipped it on.

"How long you been there Kuks?" he asked without even glancing at the door.

"Eeeek!" Kuki squeaked, ducking behind the doorframe. Her face was burning and she had no where to hide. She peaked her door into his room and smiled sheepishly. "Sooo… about that karaoke?"

"Enjoy the view?" he sadistically grinned. Kuki blushed deeper as Wally winked at her sportingly. "Come on, let's go or we'll be late."

"Uh, yeah." Kuki muttered, following him to the front room where the team and Michelle was waiting.

"What took you so long? You were the one yelling at us to get ready." Hoagie said, giving the Japanese girl a weird look.

"Something came up." Wally said defensively. He was secretly glad he'd conquered some of the nervousness that usually came with being around Kuki

"Whatever. Teens Next Door move out." Nigel said, leading the way to new van. It was the latest model, an inconspicuous vehicle that could transport seven.

"We need to stop and pick up Michelle, and then we can go to the karaoke place." Hoagie said, as he took the wheel. "Everyone buckled up?"

"Yeah, yeah, get this junk bucket rollin'" Wally complained, tugging his belt on

A few minutes later the team pulled up in front of Michelle's house. Naturally her parents had to meet these 'friends' she was always talking about. Hoagie blushed when her mom nudged him and said, "So this is this that Hoagie boy you never shut up about." Finally Michelle's parents let her leave, after making them promise to have her home by 1.

"Bye mom!" Michelle called, jumping into the passengers seat. "Hurry, before they change their minds."

"Alright, let's hit it." Hoagie joked, putting the van into gear. They chatted friendly in the car about some past missions and how Hoagie and Michelle had met, and before long they had reached the club. "Everybody out." Hoagie commanded after he'd parked the van.

"Wow, it's packed! We'd better sign up now while we still can." Michelle said, leading everyone to the sign up booth. "I think we have to pick out songs now and then wait… hopefully not too long."

"Song please?" a burly teen asked, handing the two song booklets. It didn't take them long to pick out songs, with Abby and Nigel doing one together, and the others doing one each.

"Let's grab a couple cold ones." Hoagie said, flagging down a waiter. "Yeah, we'll take 6." The waiter jotted down the order and returned shortly with 6 iced mugs of rootbeer. "Ah, that sure hits the spot." Hoagie said, taking a drink.

"Now calling Abby and Nigel to the stage. Abby and Nigel." A voice from above said.

"You ready?" Nigel asked, standing up.

"You bet, baby." Abby grinned, taking his hand. They jumped on stage and took the mikes, waiting for the song to start.

Nigel: _There's always that one person that will always have your heart _

_You never see it coming cause you're blinded from the start _

_Know that you're that one for me it's clear for everyone to see _

_Ooh baby (you will always be my boo)_

Abby: _I don't know about y'all but I know about us _

_and uh It's the only way we know how to rock _

I_ don't know about y'all but I know about us_

_and uh It's the only way we know how to rock_

Nigel: _Do you remember girl I was the one that gave you your first kiss _

_Cause I remember girl I was the one who said put your lips like this _

_Even before all the fame and people screamin your name _

_Girl I was there and you were my baby _

_It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo) _

_Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo) _

_Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo) _

_I know we haven't seen each other in a while But you will always be my boo_

Abby: _I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine (my boo)_

_When I see you from time to time I still feel like (my boo) (that's my baby) _

_You can see it no matter how I try to hide (my boo) (I can't hide it) _

_And even though there's another man who's in my life You will always be my boo _

_Yes I remember boy cause after we kissed I can only think about you're lips _

_Yes I remember boy the moment I knew You were the one I could spend my life with _

_Even before all the fame and people screamin your name _

_I was there and you were my baby_

Together: _It started when we were younger…_

They ended softly, gazing at each other lovingly as the crowd applauded. Hoagie followed their act by singing "Long Black Train." Michelle clapped the hardest for him as he returned to his seat. Kuki went up next, singing "Everywhere." She got a lot of applause too, because she used her true voice, not the goofy Rainbow Monkey voice she usually sang with. Her alto voice rang sweet as she sang looking only at Wally. Michelle's song was just as impressive as Kuki's. She sang "Breakaway" and truly reflected the longing in the song. Hoagie made a mental note to ask her about her past.

"Wally Beatles, report to the stage." The announcer said. Wally grinned slightly and took the stage. The group expected a rock song about violence, but instead they got the stylings of Jet. The biggest shock of all was that Wally could actually sing, and it was obvious that knew it.

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey._

_Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare. _

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea

Wally finished his song with a grin and kept the mic with him as the music died down.

"So Kuki, are you gonna be my girl?" he shyly asked, flashing her a timid smile. Kuki's eyes got bright as Wally bent down and pulled her up to the stage. "What do you say Kuks?" he whispered.

"Yes!!" Kuki happily replied, standing on toe so she could throw her arms around him. She kissed him straight on the lips, causing both herself and him to turn red. "Yes." She repeated, kissing him again softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the treehouse was being infiltrated by a group of unison teens. The made their way from room to room, taking pictures of things they thought might come in handy.

**Snap** a picture of Nigel and Abby. **Snap** a photo of Kuki's bed, which held only the koala Wally had given her.

"What's this?" they said, picking up the journal on Kuki's bed. "How interesting." They said, taking pictures of a few random pages. They took a few more pictures and returned to their giant robot. "Father, we have completed phase one. We need to organize the information and begin phase two."

"Good." The evil voice rang, as laughter filled the robot. "Good."

**A/N: Welcome to the final chaptah of my story! I've decided to continue the tale in a different story, and even do a little intermission story with the Delightful's. I'll post it sometime within the next week. I hope ya'll enjoyed this, and I hope that you dig the continuation too. Your ever-so devoted, writing extrodinaire, Signy.**


	19. Authors Note

Hey, this is Signy and although I've ended this story I'd like to make a little announcement/advertisement. I'm looking for Beta Readers for the continuation piece to this story, and for another piece I'm working on. If anyone is interested in helping, add a comment or email me at Much appreciated, your writing extrodinaire, Signy.

Oh, the stories I'm doing are for different shows. One of course is Kids Next Door, but the other is Inuyasha. I know it really doesn't make a difference, but I thought you all should know. Peace out babes!


End file.
